Une aide du futur
by Ratoncita73
Summary: Ma version de la saison 6. Et si ça n'était pas Bianca qui avait aidé Chris a revenir dans le futur pour sauver son frère ? Ce qui se passe dans le futur est dévoilé, en quoi cela influencera les choix que Chris prendra dans le passé ? L'histoire et les personnages sur lesquels je me suis basé ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Retour vers le passé.

Bienvenue au musée Halliwell, _déclara une guide en laissant entrer un groupe dans le manoir des sœur Halliwell qui ne servait plus de manoir mais bien de musée._ Un hommage à la magie et bien sur aux pouvoirs des trois. Je vous rappelle que les photos sont interdites.

Un appareil volant entra dans la piève scannant le visage des visiteurs.

Ne vous inquiéter pas de ses sondes, elles cherchent juste des sorciers.

Le guide continua sa route alors que la sonde continuait de scanner les visiteurs. Un couple resta en retrait du groupe. La jeune femme était accrochée au bras de son compagnon, alors que la sonde s'avança vers eux pour les scanner, le jeune homme leva la main et d'un simple geste la sondes se détourna et scanna des mannequins.

Bien joué Chris. Dit la jeune femme.

Le couple suivit la visite au travers des différentes pièces du manoir, jusqu'à la cuisine. Alors que le reste du groupe suivait le guide qui les mènerait dans le grenier, le couple resta dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'un démon apparaisse.

Et vous deux ! Ne restez pas là ! Dit-il froidement

Le démon s'approcha et au même moment la jeune fille se retourna le faisant exploser d'un geste de la main. Chris la regarda un instant alors qu'elle passait par-dessus les cendres du démon pour rejoindre la porte de la cave. Elle l'ouvrit et se tourna vers Chris.

Dépêche-toi. Dit-elle

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, une fois en bas de ceux-ci elle regarda autour d'elle les sens en alerte, prête à se défendre en cas de problème. Chris descendit à son tour derrière elle et s'assit sur les marches en bas des escaliers, au même moment où elle se détendait.

On sera en sécurité ici jusqu'à ce que le musée ferme, et après on pourra aller chercher le livre des ombres.

Elle se tourna vers Chris et fronça des sourcils en voyant son air inquiet. Elle s'approcha doucement.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Chris ? demanda t'elle

C'est juste que … tu es sure que tout ira bien ici ?

Hey, dit-elle tendrement en lui prenant les mains pour qu'il se relève. On a tout planifié depuis des mois. On récupère le livre des ombres, tu remontes le temps et tu nous sauves tous.

Elle lui sourit en posant sa main sur la joue de Chris. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux profitant du contact sur sa peau Mais la jeune sorcière vit toujours cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Chris quand il les rouvrit, plongeant ainsi son regard marron dans le vert de ses propres yeux.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiet. Répondit Chris à quelques centimètres du visage de la sorcière. J'ai peur de ce qui peu t'arriver ici, quand il saura tout.

Chris scruta le visage de la sorcière admirant ses yeux verts, sa longue chevelure châtaine, ses traits délicats. Pour simple réponse elle mit un terme à la distance qui les séparait scellant ainsi leur lèvre dans un tendre baiser.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le musée était fermer ils montèrent au grenier ou se trouvait un hologramme du livre des Ombres qui avait autrefois appartenu à la mère et aux tantes de Chris. Il récita un sort qui le fit apparaître dans la pièce et se mis à chercher activement le sort dont il avait besoin non jeter des regards à Son amie qui scrutait la pièce autour d'eux prête à affronter les démons qui viendrait récupérer le livre. Quand Chris eu trouver le sort il leva les yeux vers elle et se dégagea du livre pour prendre une dernière fois la sorcière dans ses bras et pour échanger un dernier baisé avec elle.

Je t'aime Emily.

Moi aussi Je t'aime, Chris, Revient moi vite.

Il récita le sort et là où ils avaient dessiné une triquetra un portail apparu au même moment ou un démon attaquait Emily.

Emily ! Hurla Chris.

Va-t'en ! Répondit-elle en tuant le démon.

Chris sauta dans le portail apparaissant dans le grenier du manoir Halliwell en 2003. a présent il n'était plus Chris Halliwell, mi être de lumière et mi sorcier, revenu dans le passé pour empêcher son frère de devenir démoniaque et de tuer des millions d'innocents. Il était Chris Perry, être de lumière venu du futur pour sauver Wyatt.


	2. Loin des yeux, prêt du coeur

Chapitre 1 – Loin des yeux, prêt du cœur.

An 2025.

Dans une zone totalement détruite et déserte de la ville de San Francisco, un homme apparu dans un rayon de lumière jaune, il regarda autour de lui alerte. Quand il fut convaincu que la voie était libre il se dirigea vers un immeuble en ruine et entra dedans. Au bout d'un long couloir sombre et délabré, il entra dans une pièce emplit de toute sorte de créature magique, des nymphes, des nains, des géants et surtout des être de lumière et des sorciers. Tous été recherché par le pouvoir pour être condamné pour s'être dressé contre lui. Tous faisaient à présent partie de la résistance ou était de simple réfugié, et caché ici pour lutter contre Wyatt Halliwell. Le sorcier parcouru l'immeuble en saluant les gens qu'il croisait, il se rendit dans une pièce fermé où une jeune femme à la longue chevelure châtaine étudiait des livres de sorcellerie. Il prit une chaise dans la pièce, enleva les plans de la ville qui était posé dessus et observa la jeune fille qui était concentrer sur une recette de potion. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre deux secondes, quand elle eu finit de lire la recette elle marqua la page, ferma le livre et releva les yeux vers Ian.

- En quoi puis je t'aidé ? demanda Emily.

Son visage était devenue pâle et creusé, ses yeux qui autrefois brillait comme l'émeraude étaient éteint et ne reflétait que souffrance et douleur. Elle releva ses longs cheveux en un chignon négligé s'asseyant à son tour en face d'Ian.

- Emily, il faut qu'on parle de Chris. Lâcha le sorcier.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Répondit-elle en sentant un poids dans son cœur.

- Emily, ça fait 4 mois que Chris est parti en te laissant les rênes de la résistance. On a besoin de réponse. Expliqua Ian. En 4 mois les choses ne se sont jamais autant détériorées.

- Tu es là pour quoi Ian ? Pour m'accuser de ne pas faire les choses comme il faut ? Où pour me parler de Chris ? parce que dans un cas comme dans l'autre je n'ai rien à te dire, et tu sais très bien que je fais tout ce que je peux et que je le fait au mieux, du moins j'essaie mais mon chère beau frère est de plus en plus puissant et bien entouré.

- JE ne suis pas là pour te porter la faute, Emily. Mais tu le sais aussi bien que nous, On a besoin de Chris ! S'il faut finir par Eliminé son frère on aura besoin de lui. Où est-il ?

Emily se releva brusquement et se posa vers la fenêtre condamner de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un lourd soupire.

- Je ne peux rien dire, Ian. Mais il ne nous a pas abandonné si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Là où il est il se bat pour nous.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il nous a abandonné Emily. J'ai foi en lui, mais la résistance commence à faiblir, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on a besoin de lui pour nous guider.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, il poursuivit.

- La rumeur s'étant de plus en plus comme quoi quand vous avez essayé de voler le livre des ombres ça a été pour le faire voyager dans le temps. C'est vrai. ?

- Je ne peux rien dire Ian. Répliqua tristement Emily au souvenir de cette nuit là. Ai simplement foi en lui, il nous sauvera et en attendant c'est moi qui donnerait ma vie pour le faire.

Elle se tourna vers lui déterminé et Ian compris que la discussion était close, il salua la sorcière avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux, les choses étaient de plus en plus dur et le simple fait d'évoquer le nom de Chris réveillait chez elle une douleur intense du au vide que son absence avait causé. La résistance perdait en puissance et en crédibilité, de plus en plus de gens s'alliait à Wyatt dont le pouvoir ne cessait de croître. San Francisco n'a jamais été une telle ruine de terreur et d'effroi. Une larme perla au coin des yeux d'Emily, tendis qu'elle fixait une photo de Melinda, Chris et Elle tout sourire au sommet du Golden Bridge il y a plus de 5 ans.

- Où es tu Chris ? j'ai tant besoin de toi. Souffla Emily avant de se ressaisir et de sortir de la pièce à son tour pour accomplir son devoir de chef de la résistance.

An 2003 – Grenier du Manoir Halliwell.

Chris était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre le livre des ombres sur ses jambes entrain de contempler la nuit tombé pour de bon sur la ville. Son esprit était à milles lieue d'ici, où plutôt 20 ans plus tard du temps où il se trouve actuellement. En quatre mois les choses n'avait pas vraiment changé ici, les sœurs restait toujours aussi méfiante à son sujet et Léo n'en parlons même pas. Si seulement ils savaient … Chris sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à son enfance, à sa famille à comment les choses étaient et ce qu'elles sont devenu dans son temps et dans celui ci. Inconsciemment il passa sa main dans sa poche pour toucher le petit objet qui se trouvait dedans, repensant à Emily. C'est fou comme ce petit bout de femme pouvait lui manquer. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa douceur, son rire … Tout absolument tout lui manquait. Il espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle aille bien et qu'il trouve très vite qui à convertit Wyatt pour la retrouver et pour que les choses rentrent enfin dans l'ordre. Il sursauta quand il entendit le plancher du grenier grincer.

- désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa Phoebe qui rentrait tout juste de passé voir Jason. Comment te sens-tu ?

Chris toucha l'endroit où il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt une flèche empoisonné.

- Ca va beaucoup mieux.

- Tu sais après ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui tu pourrais te reposer un peu. Dit-elle en désignant le livre des ombres sur les genoux de Chris.

L'être de lumière se contenta d'hausser les épaules, face à la remarque de sa tante. Depuis qu'il était là les sœurs lui répétaient sans cesse la même chose, mais elles ne comprenaient pas, elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Voyant que l'esprit borné de Chris allait prendre le dessus Phoebe se retourna pour redescendre dans sa chambre.

- Repose-toi quand même un peu Chris. Dit-elle avant de partir.

- Chris soupira en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard sur la ville illuminé par les simples lampadaires.

* * *

_Que pensez vous de se premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions positives comme négatives. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives _


	3. Une trahison coûteuse

Chapitre 2 : Une trahison coûteuse

Année 2025

- On est attaqué ! Sauvez vous ! Hurla Ian.

L'immeuble dans lequel la résistance, les réfugiés et les blesser se cachait était à présent un champ de bataille où les démons et autres personnes au service de Wyatt arrivaient plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus puissant. Les sorciers du coté du bien se battait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient tentait de faire gagner du temps au être de lumière qui aider les blesser et les personnes sans défenses à s'échapper en les éclipsant loin de la bataille. Le combat était totalement inégal et grand nombre de bon sorcier était tué. Ian courait dans les couloirs esquivant les attaques lancé à son égard il s'engouffra dans une grande salle et trouva Emily elle-même tachant de se défendre contre des démons. Ian l'aida en leur lançant des boules de feu dessus.

- Il faut partir d'ici, l'endroit est perdu. Lui Hurla Ian.

- On ne peut pas abandonner tout le monde !

- Emily, Wyatt est ici !

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas l'effroi pouvant facilement se lire sur son visage. Ian la prit par les épaules voulant lui faire entendre raison.

- Les être de lumière, et les nymphes ont fait évacuer ceux qu'ils pouvaient, ce qui reste se batte pour défendre l'endroit en attendant que tout le monde soit évacué au mieux. Dès que j'en donnerais l'ordre tout le monde se repliera. Emily il ne doit pas mettre la main sur toi, tu es le chef de la résistance on a besoin de toi. Expliqua rapidement Ian.

La sorcière finit par acquiescer sachant qu'il avait raison même si elle se sentait responsable de tout ceci, elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Elle n'avait pas su défendre ce que Chris avait mis tant de temps à construire. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant une sorcière hurler.

- Wyatt arrive ! Sauvé vous !

Elle couru jusqu'à Emily et Ian complètement paniqué, Emily la prit par les épaules pour la rassurer.

- Helena, va-t'en. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

- Je ne peux pas les enfants, il faut s'occupé des enfants.

Emily regarda Ian avec effroi.

- Qui s'en occupait ?

Le sorcier semblait paniquer lui aussi se rendant compte de cette erreur. Emily tourna la tête vers le champ principale de la bataille d'où venait de s'élever la voix de Wyatt.

- Oh mon dieu Melinda, il ne doit pas la trouvé.

- Je m'en occupe lui dit Ian.

- Non ! refusa Emily. Fait évacuer les derniers qui reste. Elle se tourna vers Helena. Je vais m'en occupé. Sauve-toi !

Helena acquiesça avant de s'évaporer dans un rayon de lumière jaune. Ian allait réfuter les propos d'Emily, mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur en signe de soutien puis partit à la course vers le fond du bâtiment tendis que Ian partait lui sur le champ de bataille ordonner le repli de tout ceux qui restait.

Emily entra dans une pièce qui servait de garderie ou tous les enfants étaient regroupés terrorisé. Melinda se précipita vers Emily cherchant des réponses.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? c'est quoi se grabuge ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On a été trahis, les démons nous attaquent. Il faut partir ! Expliqua Emily.

Melinda se tourna vers tous les enfants terrorisés. Emily la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle la regarde.

- Mel, Tu vas arriver à tous les orbités ? demanda Emily

- Je … je ne sais pas …

- Tu ne dois pas douter de toi maintenant, mais je vais t'aider avec mes pouvoirs à les emmener.

Elles se tournèrent vers la porte en entendant du brouhaha provenant du couloir. Emily se tourna vers Melinda et la poussa vers les petits. Ils firent un cercle se tenant tous la main, Emily resta hors du cercle faisait face à Melinda qui se préparait à éclipser les enfants. La jeune fille de 16 ans releva les yeux vers Emily.

- Et toi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle ne la voyant pas dans le cercle.

- Je dois m'assurer que vous soyez tous passé.

- Non, ils vont t'avoir ! S'écria Melinda brisant le cercle.

Emily couru vers elle et lui prit le visage dans ses mains la forçant à la regarder.

- Mel, on n'a pas le temps ! Je vous suivrais de prêt, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je compte sur toi pour les protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Vous êtes l'avenir et il ne doit pas vous avoir. Expliqua Emily.

- Emily non … la supplia Melinda.

Emily ne l'écouta pas et pris ses mains pour qu'elle recrée le cercle, elle commença a récité un sort pour aidé Melinda, qui se concentra les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Au même moment où les enfants commençaient à disparaître la porte de la pièce qui avait été bloqué explosa laissant apparaître Wyatt dans toute sa puissance. Il lança une boule d'énergie dans le cercle mais ce fut trop tard les enfants et Melinda étaient déjà partit en lieux sur et gardé secret. Il hurla de rage, pour avoir laissé s'échappé sa sœur, mais d'un geste de la main il envoya Emily contre un mur qui tentait de conclure le sort qui l'emmènerai loin de cet endroit et surtout loin de lui. Elle retomba lourdement au sol et Wyatt se servit de ses pouvoirs télé kinésiques pour la bloquer contre le mur, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de bouger. Il s'avança fier et le regard mesquin vers elle. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment prêt, il tendit la main et caressa sadiquement le visage de la sorcière.

- Tiens, tiens, ma chère « belle sœur » ! Déclara-t-il

Elle ne pouvait sentir que du dégout envers lui, et dire qu'ils avaient été proche jadis … Mais ce temps là était révolu depuis des siècles.

- Où est mon cher frère ? Même pas là pour protégé sa chère et tendre ?

- Va en enfer Wyatt ! cracha Emily.

La remarque ne lui plut guerre et il envoya Emily s'écraser contre le mur opposé, lui laissant un gout de sang naitre dans sa bouche.

- Ne me cherche pas Emily, tu le regretterais. Avertit Wyatt.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de le défié du regard, elle ne craignait plus rien, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendrait au bout du compte. Maintenant qu'elle était prise. Wyatt s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

- où as-tu envoyé ma sœur ? j'aimerais beaucoup la revoir !

- Elle ne répondit rien, énervant le sorcier.

- Où est ma sœur ?!

- Demande-lui. Le nargua t'elle se recevant un gifle.

- Répond !

- Jamais !

- Très bien essayons une autre, où est mon frère ?

Une fois de plus la jeune fille ne répondit rien. Enervant encore plus le sorcier qui l'envoya encore une fois contre un mur.

- Répond ! Ordonna-t-il

- Plutôt mourir ! Cracha-t-elle.

Wyatt la regarda durement avant de lever sa main et de fermer son poing, privant grâce à ses pouvoir la sorcière de son apport en oxygène. Elle passa ses mains à sa gorge cherchant éperdument à respirer sans y parvenir. Avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil, Wyatt relâcha sa prise, laissant les poumons d'Emily se remplir de nouveau d'air.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Déclara-t-il

Il tourna des talons vers la sortit de la pièce, laissant Emily effondrer au sol.

- Emmenez là ! l'entendit-elle ordonner à ses démons qui se saisirent d'elle l'emmenant captive avec eux.

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ) _


	4. Touché peut être, coulé surement pas

Chapitre 3 : Touché, peut être ; coulé, surement pas.

_Année 2025_

- ah ! hurla de douleur Emily au sol d'une cave.

Wyatt était assit sur une chaise et regardait le démon lancer des décharges électrique à la jeune sorcière qui était effondré au sol incapable de bouger tant l'ensemble de son corps la faisait souffrir. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était prisonnière de Wyatt et qu'il la torturait sans relâche, pour obtenir les informations qu'elle détenait.

- Où est caché mon frère ? répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Face au silence de la sorcière il fit un signe au démon qui lâcha une nouvelle charge électrique contre elle, elle serra les lèvres supportant la douleur.

- Répond moi et ça s'arrêtera !

Cependant le démon avait mal jugé la charge électrique à lâché et la jeune fille sombra simplement dans les ténèbres. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps c'était écouler mais elle ne sentait plus aucune partie de son corps, au point qu'elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à la tué. Quand elle entendit la voix de Wyatt elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas, et que son cauchemar perdurerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé Chris ou Melinda. Elle garda cependant les yeux fermés, espérant gagner un peu de répit, profitant de la situation pour écouter les conversations.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous parler de toute urgence mon seigneur. Dit un démon qui venait d'apparaître.

- Je suis occupé. Dit Wyatt en pointant Emily toujours au sol.

- C'est important, il s'agit du phœnix qui vous a déjà vendu les infos sur la cachette de la résistance.

Wyatt soudain plus intéresser, se redressa sur sa chaise, et invita le démon à faire entrer le phœnix. Emily resta encore plus attentive à ce qui se disait sachant qu'elle découvrirait l'identité du traitre qui avait vendu les rebelles. Même si au cours de ses longs jour de détentions elle avait pu ce faire sa petite idée sur qui cela pouvait être. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand elle entendit la voix de Bianca, saluer le « maitre ».

- j'espère pour toi que ça valait la peine de me déranger en pleine séance de torture ! menaça Wyatt.

- Crois moi, tu seras satisfait, sachant où Christopher est partit. Déclara sure d'elle le phœnix.

- Je t'écoute, ou se trouve mon cher petit frère.

- Une rumeur c'est étendue de plus en plus ces derniers mois parmi les résistants, comme quoi Chris a voyagé dans le temps, vers le passé pour vous arrêter. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Une rumeur ? demanda Wyatt perplexe.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit qu'une rumeur, sinon il n'aurait pas eu besoin de voler le livre des ombres.

Wyatt resta quelques secondes silencieuses, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'écouter. Puis il se releva et s'approcha d'Emily qui n'avait pas bougé, de toute façon vu son corps meurtrit et endolorit elle ne le pouvait pas. Il la toucha du pied, mais elle resta de marbre, il fallait qu'elle écoute la suite, et elle voulait tellement avoir du répit encore un peu. Wyatt finis par se retourner vers Bianca, un sourire satisfait affiché sur son visage.

- Je finirais bien par savoir quand il est remonté dans le temps. Quand se sera le cas, je t'appellerais Bianca, je t'enverrai là bas pour le ramener, après tout il a confiance en toi. Et en lui disant que sa chère fiancée se fera exécuter dans les jours à venir, il reviendra en courant.

Il planifiait et s'imaginait déjà avoir son frère à sa merci au fur et à mesure qu'il développait son plan. Il avait pourtant encore beaucoup de travail à faire s'il voulait que son plan marche, déjà il devait trouver quand il été allé, et il devait créer un sort pour le faire revenir avec Bianca sachant que le sort du livre des ombres ne fonctionnait que dans un sens.

- Pourrais je compter sur toi ? demanda t'il a Bianca.

- Bien sur, dès que vous m'en donnerez l'ordre. Accepta Bianca sans hésiter.

- Très bien, après ça ta dette envers moi sera réglé, tu seras pardonné pour avoir eu un moment de faiblesse en t'alliant à lui plutôt que de choisir la bonne voix.

Bianca baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis Wyatt la congédia. Il se tourna vers ses démons après avoir observer quelques secondes la sorcière au sol.

- Emmené la dans sa cellule, je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de ça.

Emily l'entendit partir de la pièce avant que des démons ne s'emparent d'elle pour la jeter de nouveau dans sa cellule. Quand elle fut sur que plus aucun démon n'était à proximité de sa cellule elle entreprit de se relever pour s'asseoir sur la minuscule couverture mis à sa disposition. Elle grimaça à chaque petit mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle soupira en repensant au simple sort qui l'éclipserait loin d'ici, seulement la cellule était protéger par magie et se ne serait que de l'énergie perdu dans un sort qui ne marcherait pas quoi qu'il arrive. Elle repensa également à la traitrise de Bianca et au plan de Wyatt, il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen de contacté Chris ou un membre de la résistance. Mais comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait sortir d'ici ou pratiquer la magie pour faire sortir un mot d'ici. Et les résistants seraient surement cachés dans des endroits méconnus d'Emily au cas où elle ne vende les informations les concernant sous la torture. Cependant elle ne ferait jamais ce plaisir à Wyatt, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de trahir les siens. Pas comme Bianca qui avait si facilement retourné sa veste. En même temps venant d'un phœnix ça n'avait presque rien de surprenant. La sorcière passa la plupart de son temps recroquevillé sur elle-même cherchant désespérément un moyen de prévenir ce qui devait l'être de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne trouva rien, et quand ses paupières se firent trop lourdes elle s'allongea et se laissa aller dans un demi -sommeil espérant pouvoir prendre un peu de repos et pouvoir retrouver quelques forces en pensant à Chris.

A des kilomètres de là dans une maison abandonnée, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année apparue dans un rayon de lumière jaune. Elle se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre un mur par le pouvoir télé kinésique d'une autre sorcière. La sorcière coincée au mur tenta de se défaire mais rien n'y faisait, quand enfin la sorcière qui l'emprisonnait sortit de sa cachette. L'invité surprise pris la parole.

- Melinda, lâche-moi, c'est moi Cassie. Dit la sorcière.

La jeune sorcière de 16 ans relâcha sans attendre son emprise sur la plus âgée et couru vers elle lorsqu'elle s'effondra au sol.

- Oh, mon dieu, Cassie, je suis désolé. Mais tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru à une attaque. En plus avec les petits qui dorment en haut … S'excusa Melinda en aidant cassie à se relever

- Ce n'est rien, tu as bien fait. Répondit Cassie en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil avec la benjamine de la famille Halliwell.

Melinda observa l'amie de sa belle sœur, elle avait perdu énormément de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle c'était également fait coupé ses cheveux noires jais qu'elle portait au épaule en un carré plongeant, mettant encore plus en valeur ses yeux bleue bien qu'il soit comme pour la plupart de leur époque, mort, éteint. Plus aucune étincelle n'y brillait. Melinda soupira tendis que Cassie lui prit la main.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Emily ? demanda Melinda pleine d'espoir.

Cassie secoua négativement la tête un air affligé s'affichant sur son visage. Melinda baissa le regard sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Ils la tiennent prisonnière on ne sait où. Surement à la torturer pour avoir des informations. Mais Mel, voulu rassurer Cassie. Elle n'est pas morte. Sinon on le saurait. Crois moi il voudra que sa mort servent d'exemple. En attendant on fera tout ce qu'on peu pour la retrouver et la sortir de là. Je ne la laisserais pas mourir ! assura Cassie.

Melinda renifla mais acquiesça sachant que Cassie disait la vérité. Ils feraient tous, tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour sauver Emily des griffes de Wyatt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Et puis ton frère ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je tiens à ma vie mine de rien. Tenta de plaisanter Cassie.

La plus jeune émit un petit rire, qui se transforma bien vite en sanglot en repensant à son frère. Il lui manquait atrocement et elle n'osait imaginer comment il serait si en revenant il apprenait la mort d'Emily. Elle ne pouvait cesser de se demander où il avait bien pu passés et pourquoi il n'avait pas été là pour les protégés. Cassie, vit les questions défilé dans le regard de Melinda et pris les devant pour lui répondre.

- On ne sait toujours pas où il est. Mais il ne nous a pas abandonné Mel. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait.

Elle le savait, elle savait que son frère ne les aurait jamais abandonnés pas après tant d'année de lutte et de sacrifice et pas en la laissant elle et Emily derrière lui. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour son absence, car elle savait que où qu'il soit il se battait pour eux, elle en était convaincue.

- Personne n'a une idée d'où il se trouve ? demanda Melinda.

- Non, enfin pas mal de rumeur circulent parmi les résistants. Mais Emily était la seule à le savoir, elle est celle qui la aidé à volé le livre des ombre avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Expliqua Cassie. Je crois que c'était leur dernier et plus grand espoir, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas mettre son bon déroulement en danger au cas où quelqu'un se fasse emprisonner et ne vende la mèche sous la torture. Et c'est surement pour ça que Chris avait laissé des ordres stricts à Ian, comme quoi Emily ne devait absolument pas tomber dans ses mains.

Cassie soupira en repensant au jour où la planque de la résistance avait été prise, et dernier jour où elle avait vu Emily. Melinda aussi soupira.

- Pourtant elle c'est fait prendre. … murmura Melinda

- Oui mais même sous la plus dur des tortures elle ne dira rien. Son amour pour Chris est bien plus fort que tout ça. Sourit mélancoliquement Cassie.

Le cœur de Melinda se serra un peu plus en pensant à la réaction de Chris quand il reviendrait.

- J'aurais du insisté pour qu'elle vienne en même temps que moi. Elle c'est fait prendre à cause de moi, en voulant me protégé. Geignit la petite fille.

L'ainée la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforté, elle la serra fortement contre elle en la berçant tendrement.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Melinda. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que tous les enfants étaient en sécurité avant de partir à son tour. Elle n'a pas eu le temps. Et même si elle a fait ça en voulant te protéger, tu n'es pas responsable. Elle aurait agit de la même manière quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es comme sa petite sœur, même sa petite fille.

Melinda laissa échapper plusieurs larmes, en marmonnant que Chris lui manquait, que ses parents, sa famille aussi. Qu'elle voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant, quand tout était plus simple, plus beau. Cassie la rassura et la consola pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune se calme.

- J'étais aussi là pour te prévenir qu'on a peu être découvert l'identité de celui qui nous a vendu. Enfin plutôt celle. Commença la Brune

- C'est vrai ? qui est ce ? demanda Melinda.

- Bianca … avoua Cassie. Rien n'est sure, mais on ne peu plus fermé les yeux sur tout les soupçons qu'on a contre elle. Donc si jamais tu la vois …

- Je protège les petits et on se sauve. Oui ne t'en fait pas. Termina Melinda sous le choc de la révélation. Je n'en reviens pas. Après tout ce que Chris à fait pour elle …

La jeune sorcière repensa au jour où elle avait rencontré Bianca, elle avait été blessé par Wyatt qui avait mis sa tête à prix pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Chris lui avait directement tendu la main, et l'avait aidé en faisant une de leur plus puissante alliée et une amie proche. Qui avait bien semé la zizanie entre son frère et Emily par ailleurs.

- Ouais, comme quoi, personne n'est fiable de nos temps. Tu m'étonnes que Chris et Emily aient manigancé plein choses entre eux seuls. Soupira Cassie.

Cassie finit par se relever, il était temps qu'elle parte. Ian avait encore besoin d'elle pour espionner deux trois démons pouvant les aidé à retrouver les prisonniers. Elle prit Melinda dans ses bras et la serra fort.

- Tout ira bien. Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et Ian aussi. Nous sommes les deux seules qui savons où tu te trouve d'accord ? Au moindre problème tu nous appel !

- Promis. La rassura Melinda.

L'ainée se sépara d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux mettant sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle l'écoute attentivement.

- Chris et Emily t'aiment ma belle. Ils font tous ça pour toi pour que ton futur soit plus beau. N'oublis jamais ça et ne baisse jamais les bras en te rendant responsable de ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voudraient.

Melinda acquiesça des larmes dévalant sur ses joues, mais ses lèvres formant un petit sourire. Certes petit mais emplit d'un espoir immense et inébranlable. Cassie posa un baiser sur son front avant de partir elle aussi un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Tentatives ratées

Chapitre 4 : Tentatives ratés.

_**An - 65000000.**_

Chris et Léo sont caché sous un rocher pour échappé à un dinosaure après que Léo les aient poussé tout les deux dans le portail temporelle que Chris avait créé.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas s'éclipser. Remarqua Chris essoufflé.

- C'est la préhistoire. Expliqua Léo. La magie n'existera pas avant que des personnes ici ne s'en servent.

- Parfait ! déclara sarcastiquement Chris. On a juste à rester là pendant le prochain million d'année. Pas de problème.

- C'est plus comme 65 millions. On est dans le crétacé.

- Houa t'es vieux … ironisa Chris. Je crois qu'il est partir. Il semble être parti. Tu crois que c'est le cas.

- Non répondit Léo.

- Moi non plus.

- Ils sortirent rapidement de leur cachette, pour revenir sur le pas.

- Le plus vite on revient dans notre temps, et moins on aura a se préoccupé.

- Ouais ça, ça va être un problème, Déclara Chris.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Léo.

- Je veux dire que tu ne crée pas un portail temporel à partir de rien. Ce ne marche pas comme ça.

- Revenir dans le temps pour toi a semblé plus comme une science exacte.

- C'était un sort d'accord ? Une porte à sens unique qui n'emmène que dans le passé pas dans le futur.

- Alors quoi ? tu crées un portail pour revenir dans le futur ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi ? demanda Léo

- Pour voir s'il a changé ok ? Pour voir si j'ai arrêté le démon qui en as après Wyatt.

Face à l'air perspicace de Léo Chris poursuivit.

- Quoi ? tu continus de ne pas me croire ?

- Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est de rentrer. Déclara Léo.

- Et bien tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de retrouver le portail qui nous a emmenés ici. Bonne chance et attention avec les dinosaures.

- C'est que tu aimerais n'est ce pas ? rétorqua Léo. Te débarrasser de moi définitivement ?

- Tu es celui qui nous a envoyé dans le Jurassique Parc. Ok ? pas moi. Se défendit Chris.

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois que tu essais de te débarrasser de moi.

- Pense ce que tu veux, s'emporta Chris. Mais sache un truc. Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de rentrer, Wyatt est fichu. Alors si tu ne me crois pas moi. Crois au moins ça !

Chris soupira en pensant à l'attitude absurde de Léo. Jamais il ne le croyait alors que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour Wyatt. Il continuait de se battre pour lui alors qu'il y aurait des moyens tellement plus simples de changer la balance. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que dans le but de sauver cette famille et c'est tout les remerciements qu'il avait. Chris secoua la tête, et couru derrière Léo pour chercher le portail et sortir d'ici.

**_An 2025_**

Emily était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans sa cellule après une énième séance de torture qui avait poussé Wyatt à bout comprenant qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher, elle le vit tout sourire. Il manigançait quelques chose elle en était certaine, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Cependant elle resta à le regarder et à le défier du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

- Je vais me montrer bon avec toi Emily. Je te laisse une dernière opportunité. Dit moi à quelle époque Chris est remonté dans le temps, et je te libèrerais.

- Jamais Wyatt. Murmura-t-elle.

Avec ses pouvoirs il la plaqua violement au mur lui laissant ainsi échapper un cri de douleur, tant le choc avait été dur et tant elle était endolori et meurtri après tant de jour de torture. Il sourit fièrement.

- Tu n'es pas aussi coriace comme tu peu le prétendre. Tu craqueras.

- Tu te trompe Wyatt, jamais je ne craquerais. Affirma t'elle sur d'elle.

- Comment peu tu en être aussi sure, tu n'es pas aussi forte et puissante que moi. Tu n'es rien.

Ce fut au tour d'Emily d'esquisser un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas et qui me rend bien plus forte que toi !

- Oh vraiment ! Rigola Wyatt. Et qu'est ce donc ?

- L'amour. J'aime Chris éperdument et jamais je ne le trahirais. Ni lui ni Melinda, ni aucune autre personne faisant parti de la résistance qui t'anéantira. Jamais !

Wyatt, en colère la fit voler contre un mur la laissant s'effondrer à moitié inconsciente au sol. Il s'approcha un peu plus des barreaux et s'accroupit au niveau du corps de la sorcière.

- Où est donc ce si précieux amour prêt à te laisser mourir de ma main ? murmura sadiquement Wyatt.

Il se releva.

- Ce n'est pas ce soit disant amour qui te sauvera, crois moi ! Quand je le déciderais tu mourras Emily. Et cette force si spéciale que tu appel amour ne sera pas suffisante pour te ranimer. Conclut Wyatt en partant.

Elle resta couchée sans bouger de longues minutes durant, elle n'avait plus de force pour faire le moindre geste. Elle savait que physiquement elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Oh bien sure elle ne cracherait jamais le morceau. Ca non. Mais ses forces s'envolait, et Wyatt avait raison, même si l'amour et l'espoir qu'elle avait en elle lui permettait de continuer de s'accrocher. Il y a un moment où cela ne suffirait plus et son corps rendra l'âme. Elle ferma les yeux laissant divaguer son esprit à miles lieue d'ici. Si seulement elle pouvait être ailleurs qu'ici, avec Chris. Ne serais-ce que son esprit … Elle se redressa en sursaut, mais gémit bien vite de douleur. Cependant une flamme c'était allumé dans son regard, elle avait peu être trouver la solution pour prévenir Chris. Elle savait que c'était de la pure folie et qu'elle risquait de se tuer elle-même, mais il fallait qu'elle le tente. Après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et c'était son dernier espoir. Elle allait tenter la projection astrale dans le temps. Mais avant ça elle devait tenter de se reposer au maximum, la projection astrale requiert en elle-même tant de force qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'en essayant maintenant elle se tuerait à coup sur.

**x…x**

Emily reprit finalement conscience, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait perdu connaissance mais elle savait que sa nouvelle tentative pour se projeté astralement vers Chris avait été un nouvel échec. Elle soupira, voilà trois jour qu'elle essayait et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussit à faire été se projeté astralement dans sa cellule pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, en regardant le plafond et imaginant à sa place un magnifique ciel étoilé comme elle pouvait l'admirer ci souvent sur le Golden Gates Bridges avant que toutes ses horreurs ne se déroulent. Elle ferma les yeux sentant sa gorge et son cœur se serrer. Elle ressentait de plus en plus l'urgence coulée dans ses veines. Wyatt lui avait laissé pas mal de répit ses derniers jours à son plus grand bonheur, seulement cela l'inquiétait, ça voulait dire qu'il approchait de la solution, qu'il allait bientôt être prêt à envoyé Bianca dans le passé pour ramener Chris de force, mort ou vivant ça Emily ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Ce voyage dans le temps est leur dernier espoir de réussir à contrôler Wyatt, sinon ils n'auront plus le choix … Tant que Chris restait dans le passé, les choses pouvait changés de manière positive. S'il le ramenait, dieu seul sait ce que Wyatt lui fera et ce que ça signifiera pour le monde entier. Elle rouvrit les yeux une lueur déterminée luisant au fond de son regard. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras, surtout pas maintenant. Chris avait encore besoin de son aide. Elle ferma les yeux inspira profondément, et se concentra sur les lieux, le temps et les personnes avec qui elle voulait se trouver. Elle entrevit la lumière qu'elle cherchait tant mais ce ne fut que de courte durée avant que les ténèbres ne l'enveloppe une fois de plus dans un néant sans fin.

_**An 2003**_

Chris et Léo avait enfin retrouvé leur chemin vers le temps présent dans lequel ils voulaient être. Après avoir bu une bière ensemble, Léo était repartit avec les anciens et Chris était retourné dans sa chambre aménagé à l'arrière de P3. Il était assis devant un livre de sorcellerie quand soudain il cru sentir une présence familière derrière lui. Il se retourna dans la seconde mais la pièce était vide. Il secoua la tête, pensant que ça n'était qu'une illusion créé par ses sentiments et par la fatigue qui commençait à le submerger. Il soupira en posant sa main sur son cœur lourd. Il ferma le livre et éteignit la lumière en espérant que demain serait un autre jour. Cependant il resta quelques minutes songeur face à ce qu'il avait ressentit. Une simple illusion pensa t'il une dernière fois. Si seulement il savait …


	6. Mise en garde du futur

Chapitre 5 : Mise en garde du futur

_**An 2003**_

Chris était debout, dans le grenier, devant l'épée dans la pierre que les sœurs avaient trouvée la veille et dont Wyatt était le véritable détenteur. Excalibur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette épée, qui n'avait servit qu'à tuer tant de personne dans son temps. Pour Chris elle n'était pas le synonyme d'un meilleur avenir dans lequel Wyatt les conduirait. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir comme ça même si c'était pour cela qu'il était revenu dans le passé. Pour l'instant la simple vu de cette épée ne ranimait dans son esprit que les cris, le désespoir et la mort qui ont ensevelit son monde. Il espérait vraiment que sa présence dans le passé changerait les choses, il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions, il fallait que ça marche. Il n'avait pas entendu Piper entrer dans le grenier qui le regardait soupçonneuse. Elle finit par s'avancer vers lui et prit la parole.

- Tu connais cette épée. Dit Piper faisant sursauter Chris.

- Je ne peux pas répondre.

Piper soupira, sachant cependant qu'elle avait raison.

- On t'attend en bas. Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Piper.

- A quel sujet ? demanda Chris.

- Au sujet de mon fils et ce qui lui arrivera.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse. Vous savez que je ne peux rien dire !

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de grenier. Chris soupira face au manque de confiance et de respect qu'elles avaient pour lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Ce qui le blessait le plus c'était ce regard dur et froid que Piper avait constamment sur lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et ça le blessait énormément venant de sa mère. Si seulement elle savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne devait pas savoir. Il s'éclipsa au salon quand il entendit Léo l'appeler. Il ne manquait plus que lui aussi, pensa Chris. Au moins une chose était sur, son père était le même abruti peu importe l'époque. A part Wyatt rien d'autre ne comptais pour lui. Chris apparu en face de tout le monde qui l'attendait de pied ferme pour avoir des explications. L'être de lumière croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine attendant que les foudres de sa famille lui tombent dessus une fois de plus.

- Ecoute Chris, ce n'est plus possible. On a besoin de savoir ce qui arrive à Wyatt dans le futur. On ne peut pas agir sinon. Commença Piper.

- Je ne peux rien dire, sans qu'il y ait des conséquences pour le futur. Rétorqua Chris.

- Toujours le même refrain. Se plaignit Paige. On ne peut pas protéger Wyatt si on ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là Vous devez me faire confiance ! répondit Chris.

- Il es bien là le problème ! Pointa Léo

- Il faudrait qu'on te fasse confiance sans rien savoir de toi ? Alors que tu passe ton temps à nous mentir et à nous caché les choses ? s'énervait Piper

- Tu devrais être celui qui leur explique pourquoi je ne peux rien dire ! Fit remarquer Chris à Léo. Et non pas les encourager !

- Il s'agit de mon fils, Chris. Répondit Léo.

- Oui et si je suis là c'est pour le protéger. Pas pour vous tuer. Après tout ce que j'ai fait vous devriez le savoir !

Les trois sœurs continuèrent de le fixé, réfléchissant chacune à ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'il disait, mais elle ne pouvait oublier toute la tricherie et mensonge qu'il avait dit. Elles n'avaient pas confiance en lui, et elle voulait des réponses. Voyant qu'ils n'ajouteraient rien de plus pour l'instant Chris dit.

- Bien si vous avez finis. J'ai des démons à chassé moi.

Il allait se retourné pour poursuivre sa route quand il vit le regard incrédule des trois sœurs et de Léo qui fixait derrière lui. Piper bougea ses mains et Chris entendit quelques chose exploser mais face à l'expression de Piper il su qu'elle avait manqué sa cible. Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui les attaquait. Il resta quelques secondes perplexe, étourdis, émue face à la personne qu'il voyait devant lui. Sentant que Piper allait retenter sa chance il tendit rapidement ses mains se mettant devant celle qui se tenait devant lui. Piper lui ordonna de se décaler mais il n'en fit rien. A vrai dire il ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien qui ne soit-elle …

- Chris … murmura soulagée Emily.

Il voulu faire un pas en avant pour la touché elle se recula d'autant, sous le regard perplexe du jeune homme, qui prit enfin le temps de mieux observer la jeune fille qui était dans un triste état, elle était pleine d'ecchymose, elle avait le teint pale, les cheveux désordonné, les joues creuser … Il fronça des sourcils, et s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions quand Piper énerver prit la parole.

- Qui est ce ? Chris est cette une menace ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis devant ?

Chris ne pouvait détourner son visage d'Emily, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées à essayé de comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais il sortit très vite de sa torpeur en entendant la voix faible d'Emily.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Je n'ai que très peu de temps. Je suis venue prévenir Chris d'un danger qui va venir. Expliqua Emily.

- Un danger ? demanda Piper.

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir là ? Tu sais que la porte ne marche que dans un sens. Coupa Chris.

Emily toussa durement avant de répondre. Malgré leur méfiance les trois sœurs était inquiète au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Phoebe quand à elle resta en retrait submergé par une vague de sentiment trop intense et trop sombre. Chris voulu s'approcher de nouveau inquiet mais Emily l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

- Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une projection astrale. Et je ne la tiendrais pas longtemps. Expliqua Emily.

- Une projection astrale ? dans le temps ?! Mais tu es folle ? tu va te tuer ! s'emporta Chris

La sorcière détourna le regard quelques seconde, et Chris se détendit sachant qu'elle cachait quelques chose de bien plus sombre.

- un danger ? répéta Piper. On veut bien nous expliquer là ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps Chris ne manquera pas de vous expliquer tout ce qu'il est en mesure de pouvoir expliquer. Répondit Emily à Piper en faisant un Signe à Chris. Mais Chris écoute moi bien.

Emily s'avança d'un pas et plongea son regard vert dans ceux de Chris.

- On a été trahis. La planque est tombé, je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Il était là en personne …

Chris frissonna et un éclair de culpabilité traversa ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Phoebe. Il n'avait pas été là pour les aidé.

- Qui ? demanda t'il simplement

- Bianca.

- Que c'est il passé ? vous avez pu fuir ? Où est Melinda ? s'inquiéta Chris

- Les êtres de lumière on fait évacué au mieux les gens, Ta sœur est saine et sauve je m'en suis occupé personnellement. Mais Chris ce n'est pas ce que je suis venue te dire. Insista Emily

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es tu dans cette état ? demanda Chris sans l'écouté.

Elle détourna une nouvelle fois son regard, et poursuivit sans répondre à sa question.

- Chris elle a deviné notre plan de te ramener ici pour le vaincre. Elle l'a prévenue, dès qu'il aura un sort pour une porte qui revient notre temps il va l'envoyé pour qu'elle te ramène. Elle ne doit pas le faire !

- C'est impossible. Murmura Chris.

- Je l'ai entendu, il y est presque. Chris elle ne doit pas te ramener dans notre temps. S'il te met la main dessus tu n'aura plus la possibilité de changé les choses et le futur sera perdu. Tu dois rester ici quoi qu'il arrive!

Chris acquiesça puis releva la tête le regard horrifié en percutant sur ses paroles.

- Attend que veux-tu dire par « tu l'as entendu » ?! Emily où est tu ? Que t'es il arrivé lors de l'attaque.

Les sœurs suivaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre, mais elle avait l'impression de saisir un peu mieux l'horreur du monde duquel Chris vient. Phoebe sentait l'angoisse dans laquelle se trouvais la fameuse Emily, et la peur de ce qu'elle essayait de caché. Elle releva surprise la tête fasse à la douceur et la tendresse dont Chris avait murmuré le prénom de la jeune fille. Emily détourna la tête, et tous purent voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protégé Melinda et les autres enfants. Répondit Finalement Emily.

L'horreur pu une nouvelle fois se dépeindre sur le visage de Chris, qui venait de comprendre.

- Tu es sa prisonnière ?! depuis quand ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se retourné une nouvelle fois vers Chris.

- Trois semaines avoua t'elle. Mais je vais bien Chris, il ne compte pas me tuer maintenant, il essai juste de me tirer des informations qu'il n'aura pas peu importe la torture qu'il emploi contre moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Les sœurs ouvrirent grand les yeux comprenant enfin l'effroi de Chris.

- Et tu veux que je reste dans ce temps à protégé Wyatt alors qu'il te torture et qu'il va te tuer ! Emily, je ne peux pas le laisser faire, si j'ai un moyen de rentré …

- Tu le laisseras faire, et tu resteras dans ce temps Christopher ! Hurla Emily. Ta mission est de sauver Wyatt, pas moi !

Tout le monde resta stupéfait fasse au parole et ton intranchable qu'elle avait utilisé. Cependant elle se radoucit en lisant la peine et le remord sur le visage de Chris.

- J'ai juré de donné ma vie pour celle des autres et c'est ce que j'ai fait et ce que je continuerais de faire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! En venant ici, tu as accepté de trouver le démon qui en veux à Wyatt quoi qu'il arrive et au risque de ta propre vie s'il le faut. Expliqua-t-elle. Sans toi dans ce temps il n'y a plus d'espoir pour que le futur change. Tu dois rester ici Chris, quoi que te dise Bianca !

- Mais Em' … supplia Chris.

Emily ne l'écouta pas et se tourna vers Piper, le regard suppliant.

- Même si vous ne le connaissez pas beaucoup et que vous ne lui faite peu être pas encore confiance, croyez moi quand je dis qu'il est la seule chance que vous avez pour protéger Wyatt. Je vous en supplie, ne la laisser pas le ramener dans notre temps. Il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé. Je vous en pris !

Piper bien qu'ému par la jeune fille resta muette et ce fut Phoebe qui répondit, comprenant ses sentiments et son désespoir.

- On ne l'abandonnera pas. C'est promis. Répondit Phoebe surprenant toute les personnes présente.

Elle pu lire facilement la reconnaissance que lui transmettait Emily par un simple regard.

- Em' tu ne peux pas … Commença encore une fois Chris.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Chris et le regarda tendrement, pendant plusieurs secondes ils ne firent que se fixer comme s'ils échangeaient des paroles par la pensée. Ce fut à ce moment là Que Phoebe posa sa main à son cœur, submergé par les sentiments qui émanait des deux personnes en face d'elle, alors qu'elle n'avait plus jamais senti quoi que se soit venant de Chris. Mais ce sentiment était tellement fort qu'elle en eu presque le souffle coupé. La sorcière du futur finit par sourire à demi à Chris, qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tendre la main et de pouvoir touché sa joue.

- Je sais que tu nous sauveras tous Chris. Dit elle sure d'elle.

- Emily … souffla le jeune homme effondré.

Cependant elle se mit à tousser violement et son image s'effaçait de plus en plus. Elle ne tiendrait plus.

- Ne le laisse pas gagner. Ne la laisse pas t'emmener. L'avertit t'elle une dernière fois plié en deux par une douleur invisible.

- Je te le promets. Déclara Chris voyant le regard suppliant qu'elle lui lançait.

Elle s'effondra au sol et son image disparue alors que ces mots flottaient encore dans l'air.

- Adieu Mon Chris.

Phoebe voulu s'approcher de lui, se doutant sans mal de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, mais elle eu le temps de voir le chagrin et la douleur qui se dessinait sur chacun de ses traits. Elle se tourna vers ses sœurs des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Piper et Paige comprirent l'intensité de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, elles-mêmes étaient encore retourné par ce qu'elle avait entendu, par la disparition de la jeune fille et par la tristesse visible de Chris. Léo ne savait trop quoi pensé, il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Chris, mais le sacrifice que la jeune fille faisait et demandait à Chris de faire pour protégé Wyatt, le laissa réfléchir quelques secondes. Il resta avec les sœurs, sachant que quand Chris serait prêt ils auraient le droit à quelques explications comme leur avait plus ou moins promis la fameuse Emily.

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Les personnages ? l'intrigue ? ce qui à votre avis pourrait arriver ? ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe ? _

_Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire._

_Et un grand merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui la commente !_


	7. Début des révélations

Chapitre 6 : Début des révélations

**Année 2003**

Piper, Paige et Léo, regardait Phoebe qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, encore perturbé par tout ce qu'elle avait entendu et ressentit.

- Ca fait plus de trois heure qu'il est partit. Vous croyez qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta Paige

- Je ne crois pas, il avait l'air dévasté quand elle a disparu … Dit Piper en regardant Phoebe inquiète.

- J'aimerais quand même comprendre qui elle était, qui est cette fameuse Bianca qui le menacerait et tout ce dont ils ont parlé. Répliqua Léo ayant retrouvé sa position froide à l'égard de Chris.

- C'est sur que des explications ne serait pas du luxe, mais il va encore nous sortir le refrain des conséquences du futur ! maugréa Paige.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être dites sans rendre le futur encore plus merdique qu'il ne l'es déjà.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte menant au couloir où Chris venait d'apparaître. Il avait l'air fatigué et avait parlé d'une voix lasse et neutre dévoilant sa tristesse. Sans que personne ne le comprenne Phoebe c'était lever et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Chris resta surpris mais fit quand même un léger sourire à Phoebe lorsqu'elle retourna s'asseoir avec ses sœurs. Chris soupira face au regard inquisiteur de Paige et Piper et face au regard froid de Léo. Non décidément son père resterait le même abruti qui ne verra jamais la vérité en face. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face de sa mère et de ses tantes, évitant soigneusement le regard de Léo. Piper allait lui demander comment il allait mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et prit la parole.

- Je vous ai dit que le futur duquel je viens est horrible. Après ce qui est arrivé à Wyatt et dont je ne peux pas vous parler sous peine de changer le futur de manière encore pire, un grand mal a prit le pouvoir dans notre monde, tuant tout ceux qui se dressait contre lui. Expliqua Chris d'une voix plate.

- Quel rapport avec Wyatt ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être entrain d'essayé de tuer ce mal ? demanda Phoebe.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Mais c'est quelques choses de bien plus compliqué.

- Pourquoi toi ici ? demanda Léo.

Chris ignora le ton sarcastique qu'avait employé Léo et continua ses explications.

- Beaucoup de personnes malgré les risques ont continué d'élever leur voix et de s'opposer à _lui_. C'est comme ça que c'est créé un groupe mieux organiser, la résistance. Se battant contre lui et prenant soin des réfugiés et blesser ou personnes dont la tête est mise à prix. Après mon départ c'est Em … Emily qui a prit sa tête.

- Attend après que tu sois partit ? parce que c'était toi leur leader ? Mais tu n'a quoi que la vingtaine ?! s'étonna Paige.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Répondit Chris.

Les sœurs comprirent que Paige avait raison, mais se rendirent elle-même compte que cela n'était le plus important à savoir pour l'instant. Phoebe remarquant l'air sombre de Chris elle lui demanda ce que signifiait l'avertissement d'Emily comme quoi ils avaient été trahis.

- La résistance est bien sur la seule chose qu'il veut avoir et anéantir plus que tout. Bianca une Phœnix qui était de notre coté nous as trahis, dévoilant l'endroit où nous nous cachions et d'où nous nous organisions.

- Les phœnix ne sont pas des êtres magiques de confiances. Dit Léo.

Mais Chris l'ignora, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que dans son monde, le peu de personnes qui décide de s'allier contre lui sont précieux, qu'ils soient démon, phœnix, sorciers ou ange noir … Il poursuivit répondant à la question initial de Phoebe.

- Ce qui veux dire que la plupart des personnes qui se battait encore contre le mal ou qui se cachait de lui ont été tué ou emprisonné pour être torturé et exécuté une fois qu'il aura eu les informations qu'il voulait.

Il soupira lourdement, en repensant au sort qui attendait Emily. Elle était déjà dans un état désastreux et il se demandait encore comment elle avait réussit une projection astrale dans le temps tout en étant aussi faible suite à la torture qu'elle avait du subir. Il releva la tête en entendant Piper.

- Et cette … Phœnix va venir ici ?

- Je suis là pour protégé Wyatt contre un démon qui le menace. En protégeant Wyatt je sauve le futur et j'élimine le mal en même temps. Ce qu'il ne peut me laisser faire. Expliqua Chris.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas le lien avec Wyatt. Déclara Piper.

- Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet. Répliqua Chris gagnant un soupir de Piper.

Malgré tout elle était heureuse qu'ils aient enfin pu parler plus calmement, elle comprenait mieux certaine chose même si beaucoup lui échappait encore mais elle arrivait au moins à ce faire une idée de la réalité dans laquelle a vécue Chris et pourquoi il est ici, même si elle ne pouvait se rendre compte à qu'elle point elle était loin de la réalité. Pensant avoir répondu aux plus importantes questions de sa famille auquel il pouvait répondre il se leva prêt à partir une nouvelles fois quand Léo l'interpella.

- Et cette fille qui est venue te prévenir ? Emily ? Qui est t'elle pour que tu la crois sur parole sans pensé a un piège ?

Chris ne se retournera pas tout de suite, serrant les poings énerver par la façon dont Léo pouvait parler d'Emily. Il inspira profondément refoulant sa colère et se retourna vers son père.

- Elle c'est toujours battu pour préservé le bien dans notre monde. Elle est celle qui m'a aidé à venir dans ce temps à son insu à _lui_. Elle se fait torturé jour après jour d'une manière que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer gardant intact mon secret et celui de tout les résistants. Elle a risqué sa vie en venant me prévenir par l'intermédiaire d'une projection astrale temporelle. Et elle paiera bientôt de sa vie pour tout ça. Alors oui je lui fais totalement confiance ! Déclara Chris totalement sur de lui.

Il ne laissa pas le temps a qui que se soit de répliquer et partit en s'éclipsant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit la douleur qui l'envahissait a toutes ses pensées.

- Il nous cache quelques choses. Affirma Léo toujours aussi méfiant.

- Il nous cache simplement le fait qu'ils s'aiment. Que cette pauvre fille qui se fait torturé et qui va mourir n'est autre que la femme qu'il aime. Affirma Phoebe sous le regard surpris de ses sœurs et de Léo.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? demanda Piper. Tu les crois ?

- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir que j'ai. Vous n'avez pas ressentit la puissance et la force des émotions qui émanaient d'eux. Elle était sincère tout le long, triste, affligé, endolorie physiquement et moralement pour ne pas dire martyrisé.

Phoebe secoua la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment décrire toute ces émotions si douloureuse qu'elle avait ressenti.

- Il émanait tellement de souffrance de sa part. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait menti, peu être juste diminué les choses pour ne pas affoler et affliger Chris encore plus. Continua Phoebe. Et tellement d'amour, Ils s'aiment vraiment. Chris étaient anéantit tant par la culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir l'aidé je pense que par la peine.

- Je croyais que tu ne sentais rien venant de lui ? demanda Léo.

- C'étais tellement fort … Tellement intense … souffla Phoebe en secouant la tête.

Léo soupira, même si ce que Phoebe disait était vrai il ne savait si Chris était tout de même digne de confiance, mais il est vrai que la venue de la jeune fille et les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient découvertes ne pouvait être ignoré. Seule le temps leur dira s'il est vraiment digne de confiance. Il se releva signalant qu'il devait retourner là haut. Les filles restèrent seules perdu dans leurs pensés. Quand Piper se releva.

- Je crois que je suis prête à laisser une vraie chance à Chris de nous prouver ce qu'il vaut. Le temps nous dira par la suite si j'ai raison ou pas. En tout cas, confiance ou pas, il faudra rester sur nos gardes au sujet de ce phœnix qui ne viendra pas en paix.

Ses sœurs se contentèrent d'acquiescer avant de repartir chacune de leur coté pour poursuivre le cours de leur vie.

**An 2025**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Emily se réveilla enfin. Elle se redressa le cœur lourd mais soulagé d'avoir pu avertir Chris du danger qui le menaçait. Elle avait également été émue de revoir les trois sœurs Halliwell au complet et en vie, cela faisait tant d'année que leur visage n'était devenu plus qu'un souvenir. Cependant malgré une part de soulagement elle s'en voulait de la façon dont elle avait laissé les choses pour Chris. Elle s'en voulait d'être la cause de la tristesse et la culpabilité qui avait voilé le si beau regard du jeune homme. Mais elle préférait au fond qu'il l'apprenne d'elle et non plus tard quand elle ne pourrait plus le faire elle-même. Et puis elle avait encore de l'espoir. L'espoir que s'il parvient à rétablir l'ordre des choses en empêchant Wyatt d'être démoniaque, tout redevienne comme cela aurait du être dès le départ. Un monde où toutes ses morts précoce n'auraient jamais eu lieu, un monde toute cette souffrance n'existerait pas. Elle voulait croire, que tout rentrerais dans l'ordre, un ordre où leurs famille serai en vie, et où ils pourraient vivre ensemble sans ressentir cette crainte et cette douleur perpétuel. Elle secoua la tête préférant garder la tête froide face à toutes ses utopies. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux, revoyant les moindres détails du visage de son Chris. Elle soupira un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu le revoir une dernière fois. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand un démon ouvrit sa cellule la conduisant ainsi à Wyatt qui voulait désespérément savoir où se cachait Chris et les rebelles. La réalité des choses la frappa de nouveau de plein fouet en même temps qu'elle sentait les première décharge électrique parcourir son corps.

* * *

_Petit chapitre, mais qui prévois un assez long probablement vendredi ou samedi prochain ;) _


	8. Le Phœnix – Partie 1

Chapitre 7 : Le Phœnix – Partie 1

**Année 2003**

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que Chris passait ses journées et ses nuits à chercher avec plus de déterminations le démon qui a convertit Wyatt. Les sœurs ne le voyait que peu sauf quand il s'agissait de le rejoindre pour vaincre un démon. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui l'importait, depuis qu'il avait revu Emily. Il voulait pouvoir la sauvé à temps. Les sœurs s'inquiétaient un peu pour lui le trouvant de plus en plus névrosé.

Alors qu'elle était toutes les trois assises au bar du P3 discutant de leur vie amoureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles sursautent en entendant la vois de Chris résonner juste derrière elles.

- De quoi vous êtes entrain de parler ? demanda t'il curieux par les derniers mots qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de Phoebe.

- De trucs … répondit cette dernière.

Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de s'éloigné jusqu'à ce que Paige l'interpelle.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ?

- Je dois aller travail sur la prochaine extermination de … démon. Dit-il simplement

- Chris, pourquoi tu ne te relaxes pas un peu ? viens boire un verre avec nous ! Proposa Phoebe

- Merci, mais je ne suis pas venu là pour me relaxer. Conclut-il avant de partir.

- C'est un être de lumière trop obsessionnel. Soupira Phoebe.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Ajouta Piper sur le même ton.

- Piper, pourquoi tu n'irais pas essayé de lui parler ? Proposa Paige

Chris entra dans la pièce au fond du P3 qui lui servait de chambre il ferma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lumière. Il se retourna et resta surpris en tombant nez à nez avec une jeune femme habillé tout en cuir.

- Bianca … Souffla t'il. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t'il sur ses gardes bien qu'il connaisse déjà la vrai réponse.

- Il y aura le temps pour les explications, mais d'abord ...

Elle s'approcha de Chris et quand elle voulu le toucher il réagit dans le seconde la balançant contre un mur cependant elle fut plus habile et se servit de ses pouvoir pour s'éclipser avant l'impacte et apparaître juste derrière Chris qu'elle plaqua contre un placard. Encore sonné par l'impacte contre le placard Chris ne pu réagir quand Bianca enfonça sa main dans son torse lui subtilisant ainsi ces pouvoirs. Cependant elle ne pu finir car Piper entra dans la pièce et l'explosa. Elle disparu et Chris se laissa glisser au Sol. Piper s'approcha de lui et lui tendis sa main.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je crois.

- Que c'est il passé ? Qui est-elle ?

Chris ne répondit pas ne contentant de lever son regard vers Piper qui comprit instantanément de quoi il en retournait.

**X...X**

Les trois sœurs et Léo parlaient de la Phœnix que Piper avait explosé en sauvant Chris. Tendis que celui-ci tournait impatiemment en rond dans le grenier en face d'eux.

- Tu es sure qu'elle est bien morte ? Demanda Paige en feuilletant le livre des ombres sur le sujet.

- Je l'ai explosé, il n'en restait plus rien. Affirma Piper.

- Maintenant il faut être sur qu'elle était bien seule, que personne d'autre ne viendra. Fis remarquer Phoebe

- Ca risque d'être compliqué s'ils ont trouvé un sort qui marche dans les deux sens. Dit Piper. Chris tu en penses quoi ?

Cependant il ne les écoutait plus trop. Il savait que Piper ne l'avait pas éliminé, mais il ne voulait pas les mêler à cette bataille. C'était la sienne. Et si les choses tournaient mal il préférait que les sœurs ne soit pas là. Il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que se soit. Il sursauta quand Piper l'appela une nouvelles fois.

- Hein quoi ?

Il marcha sur une planche qui grince.

- Tu devrais vraiment réparer ça. Indiqua-t-il à Leo.

- D'autres vont venir Chris ? demanda Piper en ignorant ces dires

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que vous avez d'autres choses à faire. Dit Chris en s'éloignant. Je m'en occupe.

Il partit ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Léo le regarda disparaître perplexe.

- Il ne nous dit pas tout. Affirma Léo.

- Peu être qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Supposa Paige.

Piper connaissait le regard qu'avait Léo à l'instant même.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Que les choses ne sont pas terminées, et qu'il faudra être sur nos gardes. Dit-il.

Paige ferma le livre des ombres.

- En tout cas quoi qu'il se trame, ca ne se fera probablement pas ce soir, donc je vais aller rejoindre Richard.

- Et moi aussi je vais y aller. Ajouta Phoebe en suivant Paige hors du grenier.

Léo demanda à Piper s'il allait les laisser faire, ce qu'elle confirma, avant de partir elle-même à un rendez vous laissant Léo s'occupé de Wyatt et du problème Chris.

**X...X**

Le lendemain matin Léo avait appelé Paige pour discuter de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les Phœnix. Et principalement le fait qu'elles peuvent se reformé.

- Donc la fameuse Bianca qui a attaqué Chris hier n'est pas morte. Conclut Paige.

Léo acquiesça, avant que Paige ne lui demande si c'est sœurs était déjà au courant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas étant donné que Phoebe était partie au travail et que Piper était rentré tard. Il n'avait pas voulu les déranger. La discussion fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Piper. Léo lui donna Wyatt qu'il avait jusqu'à présent sur ses genoux, il partit laissant le soin à Paige d'expliquer la situation. Piper n'était guère satisfaite de la situation et ce demandait pourquoi Chris leur avait caché une chose pareil.

Chris de son coté, orbita dans un parc de San Francisco. Il mit plus de temps à apparaître que d'ordinaire et tomba lourdement sur le banc en pierre. La blessure que lui avait laissée Bianca à la poitrine le brulait de plus en plus réduisant de même ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'il reprenait une grande inspiration il vit Bianca sortir de derrière une statue.

- Tu ne devrais vraiment plus essayer de t'éclipsé, ça finira par te tué.

- C'est bien ce que tu veux non ?

- Si c'était ce que je voulais tu serais déjà mort. Répondit platement Bianca. Tout ce que je veux c'est …

- Me ramener, oui je sais je suis déjà au courant …soupira Chris

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es tout de suite défendu hier … Comment as-tu su ?

- Emily m'a prévenu des plans de Wyatt.

- Emily ?! Sérieusement ? C'est impossible elle est en prison … s'étonna Bianca.

- Comment as-tu su que je serais là ? demanda Chris ignorant la remarque de la sorcière.

- Pour la même raison que tu as su que je t'attendrais là. répliqua-elle.

Chris secoua la tête n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle était devenue.

- Comment as-tu pu te rallier à lui ? soupira Le sorcier

- On était naïf de pensé que l'on pourrait changer quoi que se soit. Lui dit Bianca. Ce n'est qu'une bataille perdu d'avance. C'est beaucoup mieux d'être de son coté.

- Tu ne le crois pas ! dit-il.

Il l'a regarda et vis son regard.

- Enfin, tu ne le croyais pas… continua t'il

- Et bien maintenant je le crois, et tu devrais en faire de même. Car sinon tu finiras comme ta précieuse Emily, Brulé vive sur un buché, en public. C'est tout ce qui l'attend.

Chris accusa le coup porté à son cœur sans rien dire, il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé Bianca ? Demanda-t-il. Comment t'a-t-il changé ?

- Ce n'est pas important. Ce qu'il l'es c'est que j'ai été interrompu pendant que je te retirais tes pouvoirs. Et si je ne termine pas ce que j'ai commencé tu mourras bientôt. Prend y comme une infection, dont je suis le seul antidote.

- Ici ou là bas, je suis mort quoi qu'il arrive. Dit Chris

- Non, il m'a donné sa parole qu'il ne te ferait rien. S'il te plait Chris, ne rend pas les choses encore plus dures que ce qu'elle devrait être. Commenta-t-elle sur un ton plat.

Il geignit de douleur avant de la regarder et de s'éclipser, elle tendit la main pour le retenir mais ce fut trop tard.

**X...X**

Piper, Paige et Léo étaient entrain de prévenir Phoebe sur ce qu'ils avaient appris au sujet de Bianca. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte et que Chris leur ai caché. Toutefois ils furent interrompu dans leur débat quand Chris apparut dans le hall d'entré s'effondrant à moitié inconscient au sol. Paige fut la première a se précipité vers lui, pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Quand elle voulu le mettre sur le dos celui-ci murmura le prénom d'Emily, comme s'il l'appelait à l'aide …

**An 2025**

Voilà 2 jour qu'Emily n'avait pas revu qui que se soit depuis sa cellule si ce n'est le démon qui lui apporte sa faible ration de nourriture. Ce calme n'annonçait rien de bon, et cela la rendait encore plus angoisser qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle tenta une nouvelles fois de se relever, mais depuis plusieurs jours elle n'était plus capable de se tenir sur ses jambes. Ses forces lui échappaient progressivement et elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une petite question de temps avant qu'elle ne passe de l'autre coté. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus, car elle savait que Wyatt ne la laisserai pas mourir de la sorte. Non ça serait bien trop facile, il voudrait la punir publiquement pour qu'elle serve d'exemple et pour déstabilisé moralement la résistance. La jeune fille soupira, et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruit de pas se rapprocher de sa cellule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle vit Wyatt avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

- Année 2003, plusieurs mois avant la naissance de Chris, plus de deux ans avant ta propre naissance. Mais une année seulement après la mienne. Déclara Wyatt

Emily senti un frisson d'effroi traverser son corps en sachant ce que cela signifiait. Pourtant elle ne laissa rien transparaitre sur son visage, et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Wyatt souris encore plus savourant mentalement les prochaines phrases qu'il allait prononcer.

- J'ai trouvé un sort complétant celui du livre pour revenir. Ca m'a prit un certain temps mais j'y suis parvenue. Se vanta-t-il. Et j'ai déjà envoyé Bianca cherché notre cher Chris.

Il s'accroupi devant les barreaux en fer, pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

- Ce soir il sera là. Affirma t'il sur de lui. Ce qui est dommage vois tu c'est que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le revoir.

Il termina sa phrase en se relevant et en marchant le long de la cellule, laissant bien en suspend sa phrase pour lui donner un aspect plus dramatique.

- En revanche, lui aura la chance de te voir brulé vive, demain matin sur l'un des milliers d'écran géants qui sont entrain d'être installer rien que pour toi.

Emily vacilla à ses mots. Alors c'était dont ça ce qui l'attendait, une exécution publique sur un buché. Cependant elle se reprit très vite, tenant tête à Wyatt.

- Chris ne le verra jamais, car ton toutou ne le ramènera pas. Il ne le permettra pas quoi qu'elle lui dise. Mais je te reconnais bien là trop sure de toi et bien trop théâtrale. Un buché pour une sorcière quel originalité. Se risqua Emily.

Il ferma son poing la privant d'air. Elle étouffait petit à petit, il relâcha sa prise la laissant toussé lourdement.

- Méfie-toi Emily. Parce que crois-moi demain tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir. Et sois sure que lorsque Bianca lui apprendra ce qu'il t'attend il reviendra à la course jusqu'ici pour sauvé sa chère et tendre. Et je serais là pour l'accueillir.

- Tu me tueras peu être Wyatt, mais jamais tu ne mettras la main sur Chris. Il finira ce qu'il a commencé et tu me rejoindras dans le monde des souvenirs toi aussi. Assura Emily la voix rauque et faible.

Enervé Wyatt l'envoya contre un mur, sa tête heurta violemment le mur et elle retomba lourdement inconsciente au sol.

- Demain, tu ne seras plus rien et Chris non plus ! Conclut Wyatt en quittant les lieux.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous ? Bien ou pas ? Donnez moi vos avis ;)_


	9. Le Phœnix – Partie 2

_* L'histoire et les personnages sur lesquels je me suis basée pour écrire mon histoire ne m'appartiennent pas._

_** **** En Italique se sont les souvenirs des personnages._

_** **** Soyez attentifs aux années si vous ne voulez pas trop être perdu_

_** *** bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 7 suites : Le Phœnix – Part 2

**Année 2003 **

Tout le monde fut horrifié de voir la plaie que Chris avait à la poitrine et qui ne guérissait pas avec les pouvoirs de Léo. Sachant que Bianca était la responsable de tout ça les élues décidèrent de la chercher et de préparer de la potion pour la vaincre. Pendant que Léo épongeait le front suant de Chris qui délirait toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs avec Bianca et Emily.

_**Année 2022**_

_Chris et Bianca étaient tout les deux assis sur un banc à l'entré d'un bâtiment où ils se cachaient avec les autres résistant. Ils plaisantaient et rigolaient bien ensemble, en évoquant des vieux souvenirs de leur jeunesse. Bien que ce soit plus Bianca qui parle, car Chris n'aimait pas évoquer ses souvenirs où Wyatt était le plus souvent présent. Le visage de Chris s'assombrit en repensant à son frère et au peu de possibilité qui leur restait pour changer les choses… Bianca le remarqua facilement et se rapprocha de lui en posant une de ses mains sur son genou pour le soutenir._

_- Tu ne devrais pas pensé à ça. Lui dit-elle doucement._

_- Pensé à quoi ? fit-il innocemment en relevant la tête vers elle._

_- A ton frère. Tu trouveras un moyen de le sauvé j'en suis sure._

_- Je n'y crois plus trop par moment. Avoua-t-il._

_- Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui posant sa deuxième main sur le visage de Chris._

_- Ne renonce pas. Et puis tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage._

_Chris se sentit mal à l'aise par la proximité de son amie, et voulu se reculé mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et rompit la distance entre eux, scellant leur lèvre ensemble. Chris bien trop surpris ne réagit pas directement jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un juron derrière eux. Il se retourna rapidement pour découvrir sa petite sœur les mains devant sa bouche, de gros yeux ronds._

_- je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama Melinda en sortant vite de là._

_Chris se releva rapidement pour la rattrapé, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Bianca, qui soupira déçu. Il rattrapa rapidement sa sœur dans un long couloir et la retint par le bras, mais elle se libéra rapidement de son emprise d'un geste dur et en colère._

_- Mel attend. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se justifia Chris._

_- Ah non alors c'était quoi ?! J'en reviens pas que tu fasses ça a Emily ! s'indigna la sorcière._

_- Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle m'a eu par surprise j'allais la repousser bien sur !_

_- Ça c'est un peu l'excuse Bidon Chris ! Le coup de ce n'est pas moi c'est elle … Tu l'as bien laissé approcher si prêt de toi ! l'accusa Melinda._

_- N'en parle pas à Emily ! Je te jure que c'était rien Mel._

_- Tu as embrassé Bianca et tu dis que ce n'est rien ? Alors que tu es avec Emily !_

_Chris et Melinda se retournèrent rapidement en entendant un bruit dans le couloir. Ils virent Emily dans l'encadrement d'une porte d'où elle venait probablement tout juste de sortir. Elle avait fait tomber les cahiers qu'elle tenait dans les mains sous la surprise de ce qu'elle avait entendu et s'empressait de les ramasser pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Melinda mis une nouvelle fois ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire quand elle était surprise ou choquer et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment agir. Chris se repris de sa surprise et s'avança rapidement vers Emily qui c'était déjà relevée toute tremblante par les émotions._

_- Emily … Je … commença Chris_

_Mais celle-ci leva la main pour le faire taire, et détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point elle se sentait blessé et trahis._

_- Laisse tombé. Conclut-elle en s'éloignant rapidement dans le couloir. _

_Chris voulu la rattrapé mais Melinda le retint lui faisait signe de la tête que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller maintenant. Il laissa retomber ses bras et poussa un lourd soupire en regardant l'angle du couloir où avait disparu Emily. _

**Année 2003**

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Chris délirant toujours allonger sur le canapé du manoir.

Léo, le regarda de plus en plus inquiet, son état ne s'arrangeait pas bien au contraire. Il avait beau ne pas lui faire confiance, il espérait que les sœurs retrouveraient vite la fameuse Bianca pour qu'il guérisse. Au même moment Piper et ses sœurs entrèrent dans le séjour.

- On a trouvé Bianca. Déclara Piper. Elle est dans un appartement dans le centre ville.

- Assurer vous de la vaincre. Dit Léo. Sinon il ne s'en remettra probablement pas.

- On le fera ! Assura Paige. On a la potion, donc après que l'on se soit éclipsé là bas je vais …

Elle s'interrompit tandis qu'une lumière étrange la traversai elle et se deux autres sœurs. Quand il vit qu'elle ne poursuivait pas Leo se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncé.

- Tu vas … quoi ? demanda Léo

- Je vais déménager chez Richard. Répondit sereinement Paige.

- C'est vrai ? Génial s'enthousiasma Piper.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Ajouta Phoebe. Et je crois que je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe à Hong Kong.

- Cool ! Répondit Piper.

Léo les regarda avec de gros yeux inquiets par la situation.

- Attendez, les filles. Interrompis Léo. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même ! Vous devez être sous une sorte de sortilège. Vous devez le combattre.

- Comment peu t'on combattre son cœur ? demanda Phoebe

- Ou les hormones ? ajouta Piper

- Tu peux me déposer en allant chez Richard. Demanda Phoebe à Paige.

- Avec plaisir.

- Phoebe, Paige, écoutez moi. Tenta Léo.

Mais elles s'éclipsèrent, sans laissé le temps à Léo de répondre quoi que se soit tendis que Chris geignit de douleur toujours perdu dans ses souvenir.

_**An 2022**_

_- Emily, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit Chris en parlant devant la porte de la chambre fermer de la jeune sorcière._

_- Ce que je crois c'est que ça fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'elle te tourne autour et que tu as craqué ! Cria-t-elle depuis l'autre coté._

_Chris soupira avant de finalement s'éclipser à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il fut accueillit par un oreiller en plein visage. Quand Emily fut a court de coussin elle le gratifia d'un regard assassin, tendis que lui l'observait assise sur le lit sa guitare à la main._

_- Sort de là ! si la porte est fermée à clé ce n'est pas pour rien ! Déclara-t-elle en posant la guitare par terre et en se relevant les bras croisé._

_- Je te rappel qu'on partage cette chambre. Dit-il en voulant s'approcher d'elle._

_- Partage celle de Bianca !_

_- Emily, ce n'est pas avec elle que je veux me réveillé tout les matins. Ni elle que j'ai envi de prendre dans mes bras ou d'embrasser. Ce n'est pas elle qui hante mes pensés. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Déclara-t-il._

_Il sourit intérieurement en voyant le petit sourire qu'Emily essayait de caché derrière sa moue en colère, et ses sourcils froncé. Sachant qu'il allait gagner il s'avança, un peu plus et prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle se détendit légèrement se perdant dans le regard sincère du sorcier. Elle soupira, sachant que c'était peine perdu, il la tenait à sa merci, elle l'aimait bien trop pour pensé à le détester ou a lui en vouloir sachant qu'il disait la vérité. Il s'avança un peu plus sachant que c'était définitivement gagner. Et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Emily, échangeant avec elle un baisé tendre et passionnée qui reflétait bien leur amour. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, mais il garda ses mains autour du visage de la jeune fille._

_- Et puis ce n'est pas elle que je demanderais un jour en mariage ! Affirma t'il sur de lui._

_Il rigola en voyant les yeux d'Emily sortirent de leur orbite fasse à la déclaration. Puis elle se ressaisit bien vite, en le voyant rigoler. En s'éloignant et en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule._

_- Espèce de … ! On en reparlera dans quelques année, si tu me fais une vrai demande mais surtout si d'ici la tu ne cours pas derrière d'autres fille. Plaisanta-t-elle._

_- Il n'y a pas de risques pour que je coure derrière d'autre fille, alors que j'ai la fille parfaite en face de moi._

_Emily rougit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant qu'ils n'échangent un nouveau baisé. Il la poussa sur le lit, où ils tombèrent tous les deux, lui au dessus d'elle. Emily rigola alors que Chris l'embrassait dans le cou aux endroits où elle craignait les chatouilles. Cependant ils furent vite interrompus par les cris d'Ian qui signalait une attaque dans un autre quartier au nord où plusieurs réfugiés se trouvaient. Le cauchemar ne finirait jamais._

**An 2003**

Léo faisait les cents pas dans le hall.

- Paige ! Cria Léo, Phoebe revenez ici tout de suite ! C'est un ordre !

Piper arriva dans le hall habillé prête à sortir.

- Wyatt dort, et le baby phone est dans la cuisine. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Ok, mais tu ne peux pas partir Piper. Répondit Léo. Et Chris ?

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Dit elle en ignorant ce que Leo venait de dire.

Léo soupira, ne sachant pas comment agir. En voulant revenir au Salon voir Chris il ne vit pas que Bianca était apparu, elle frappa durement Léo qui retomba plus loin a complètement sonné. Elle s'approcha de Chris un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Elle s'assit a coter de lui.

- Allez. Dit en posant sa main sur le torse de Chris. On rentre à la maison, il nous attend. Continua-t-elle en disparaissant avec Chris.

Bianca c'était réfugié dans la maison de sa mère, elle était penchée sur Chris avec sa main dans sa poitrine pour finir de lui enlever ses pouvoirs.

- Laisse-moi juste finir ce que j'ai commencé. Tu te sentiras tout de suite mieux. Dit-elle toujours penser sur lui. Voilà c'est bien.

Elle enleva finalement sa main du torse de Chris et se releva en même temps que lui se réveillait ses sens en éveille.

- Respire doucement. Lui conseilla Bianca.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le fauteuil.

- Je te sauve juste la vie.

- En m'enlevant mes pouvoirs ? Lui dit Chris avec un regard noir.

Elle ignora la remarque, se dirigeant vers un mur, elle enleva le cadre qui s'y trouvait et commença à dessiner dessus à la craie.

- Que t'as t'il promit en échange ? L'amnistie ? demanda Chris sur un ton ironique.

- Tu sais Chris tu n'as pas a me croire mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Oh vraiment ? demanda Chris. A quel point ?

- Parce que c'est ta seule chance de vivre. Si j'échoue, il enverra juste plus d'assassin. Et tous ce qu'ils auront besoin de ramener c'est un cadavre !

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire tu le sais, et au final il me tuera quand même, sauf que cette fois je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Déclara Chris.

Il joua avec ce qui se trouvait dans sa poche, de sombre pensée l'envahissant.

- De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance s'il la tue, il ne me reste plus qu'elle … souffla t'il.

Bianca le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers le mur pour finir.

_**An 2025**_

_Dans une pièce complètement détruite de la planque se trouvait Chris le regard noir, empli de rage, de colère et de tristesse aussi. Il leva rageusement sa main et les livres qui se trouvait sur le bureau volèrent dans tout les sens. Emily entra dans la pièce, elle avait les yeux rouge et gonflé, mais resta pantoise face à ce qu'elle voyait et face à la colère qu'elle voyait se dégager de Chris. Elle sursauta quand Chris renversa d'un coup de main la petite étagère au fond de la pièce. Elle essuya ses yeux encore humide d'un revers de la main et s'approcha de Chris._

_- Arrête Chris ! Ca ne sers à rien ça ne le ramènera pas ! Déclara Emily._

_L'être de lumière pris enfin conscience de sa présence et se retourna vers elle. Il eu un plus grand pincement au cœur en voyant les yeux rouge d'Emily. Cependant sa colère ne s'apaisait pas, il ne supportait plus tous cela._

_- Il l'a tué Emily ! Henry est mort de sa propre main ! Il n'avait que 10 ans ! Hurla ivre de Colère Chris._

_Emily sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux, en repensant au corps sans vie du fils de Paige._

_- Nos tantes, nos oncles, nos cousines, et maintenant Henry ! Il les as tous tué ! Il a tué toute sa famille Emily ! Je te jure que je vais lui faire payer ! Je vais le tué ! S'écria Chris hors de lui._

_- Non Chris tu ne feras rien ! Tu t'en tiendras au plan ! Déclara Emily en s'approchant encore._

_Elle prit le visage de Chris entre ses mains, et le força à la regarder. Elle avait toujours les yeux larmoyant, et même si elle aussi désirait en cette instant la mort de Wyatt, elle savait que Chris ne s'en remettrait jamais, surtout s'il le tuait lui-même._

_- C'est ton frère Chris. _

_Elle renforça sa prise sur lui quand il voulu tourner la tête_

_- C'est ton frère, répéta t'elle. Et le tuer n'arrangera pas les choses, tu ne ramèneras pas les morts. Et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, sachant qu'on à peu être trouvé le moyen de le sauver. De tous les sauver._

_- Mais si ce n'est pas suffisant ? Demanda Chris désespérer. Si revenir dans le passé ne change rien ? Si ça ne les ramène pas ? si ça ne marche pas ?_

_- C'est notre seule chance, Chris. Ca marchera ! Tu y arriveras !_

_Elle lâcha son visage et se blottit contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour du corps fragile de celle qu'il aime et soupira en se détendant._

_- Je n'ai pas envi d'y aller. Em'. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. S'il s'en prend à la planque, s'il s'en prend à toi ou a Melinda ? Murmura Chris inquiet._

_- Tout se passera bien Chris. Je serais là pour les protéger et pour t'attendre. Et quand tu reviendras on pourra enfin avoir la vie dont nous avions toujours rêvé, tout les deux avec ta famille au complet ! _

_La jeune sorcière se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Chris qui répondit à son baiser._

_- Tu es celui qui nous sauvera tous, Christopher Perry Halliwell._

* * *

_Un petit chapitre remplit de souvenir de Chris, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez toujours autant ? Donnez-moi vos avis . :)_


	10. Le Phœnix – Partie 3

Chapitre 7 suites : Le Phœnix – Part 3

**An 2003**

Chris se tenait debout, les bras croisé devant Bianca qui l'observait devant la triquetra qu'elle venait de finir de dessiner au mur. Il était temps qu'ils y aillent. Il les attendait.

- Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je saute dedans comme avant ? demanda Chris

- Non pas sans une bataille. Ironisa-t-elle

- Comment peux-tu être aussi froide ? Comment peux-tu juste rester là comme si on n'avait jamais été ami ? Comme si je ne t'avais jamais sauvé de lui ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix !

- Bianca, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça. N'abandonne pas tout ce pour quoi on se bat. Supplia Chris.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je trouve juste une autre solution. Prêt ? demanda-t-elle hésitante

Chris ne répondit pas résigné. Il allait suivre Bianca, quand les trois sœurs s'éclipsèrent dans la pièce. Malgré tout leurs efforts pour essayer de garder Chris avec elles et de vaincre Bianca, elles n'y étaient pas parvenues. Chris ne les avait pas aidées, ne reconnaissant plus Bianca. Il avait eu bien trop peur qu'elle s'en prenne pour de bon à sa mère ou a ses tantes, et l'avait suivit, dévoilant par la même occasion sa nature de sorcier, lorsque Piper dans un dernier espoir avait tenté de les congeler.

- Léo devra réparer la planche du grenier sans moi. Déclara Chris aux sœurs avant de suivre résigné Bianca dans le portail qu'elle avait fait apparaître

**An 2025**

Ils arrivèrent dans le grenier d'un futur sombre et froid où une demi-douzaine de démons les attendait.

- Bienvenue à la maison Chris. S'exprima une voix dure et froide.

Les démons s'écartèrent pour laisser place à celui que Chris détestait de tout son être malgré son désir de le sauver.

- Bonjours Wyatt. Répondit froidement Chris.

Wyatt s'avança vers Chris et Bianca les observant avant de congédier ses démons. Il se tourna vers Bianca.

- On discutera de ton cas plus tard. Lui dit-il la congédiant elle aussi.

Cependant Bianca s'avança d'un pas, inquiète.

- Et Chris ? tu m'as juré que tu ne lui ferais rien !

- Nous verrons cela. Maintenant part avant de subir le même sort que celui des résistants. Menaça-t-il.

Elle se retourna le regard désolé vers Chris, avant de disparaître à son tour.

- Et toi Chris ?! De toutes les personnes qui ont pu me trahir … Commença Wyatt de sa voix dramatique.

- Je ne suis pas remonté dans le temps pour te trahir, mais pour te sauver de ce qui t'as convertit.

- Ça a toujours été ton problème Chris. Affirma Wyatt. Coincé dans se vieux discours du bien et du mal. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui compte c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Et peu importe qui a le plus de pouvoir gagne ? ironisa Chris

- Exactement. Approuva Wyatt. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé ce musée intact. Pour rappeler à tout le monde le pouvoir qui m'a crée.

- Quelle dommage que le reste de la ville ne partage pas ton admiration pour ses pouvoirs que tu as déshonoré !

- Tu sais Chris. Poursuivit Wyatt sans tenir compte de la remarque de son frère. Si quelqu'un d'autre que toi aurais tenté ce que tu as tenté je le tuerai sur le champ. J'ai pardonné Bianca je peux te pardonner toi aussi.

- Et qu'en est-il d'Emily ? Je te laisse la tuer bien sagement ? sans rien dire ?

- Emily n'est rien, rien dont tu ais besoin ou dont j'ai besoin, et demain sur le buché elle ne deviendra plus qu'un souvenir. S'esclaffa Wyatt.

- Laisse là en dehors de tout ça ! Cria Chris menaçant

Wyatt irrité par l'insolence de son frère serra le poing empêchant ainsi Chris de pouvoir respirer. Ce dernier tomba à genoux la main à la gorge cherchant vainement un moyen de reprendre de l'air. D'un geste de la main il envoya Chris s'écraser contre un meuble qui se détruisit sur Chris sous la force de l'impact. Chris tentait par tous les moyens d'atteindre la planche détacher du plancher mais à chaque tentative ce n'était qu'un échec, et Wyatt l'envoyait s'écraser contre les murs. Perdant patience, Wyatt souleva Chris de sol prêt à lui lancer une boule d'énergie pour le tuer.

- Je pensais n'avoir qu'a savourer la lente et douloureuse mort de ta chère et tendre demain matin. Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. En fin de compte c'est elle qui te rejoindra dans le pays des souvenir ! S'exclama Wyatt

Cependant il ne pu attaquer Chris, et sans que ce dernier ne comprennent il se retrouva au sol. Quand il se redressa il fut surpris de voir Wyatt entourer d'une colonne en feu l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Enfin une silhouette apparue de derrière la colonne de feu laissant Chris échapper un soupire de soulagement.

- Cassie ! s'exclama t'il.

- Fait ce que tu as à faire et vite Chris, je ne le tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça. Avertit-elle.

Il se précipita vers la planche en bois qui était détacher et l'enleva récupérant un papier que les sœurs venait de poser à l'instant dans le passé pour l'aider à récupéré ses pouvoirs.

_« Que le pouvoir des sorcières vienne à moi_

_Que leur magie soutienne mon bras_

_Afin que le bien triomphe du mal_

_Que je me batte à armes égales. »_

Il sentit ses pouvoirs revenir, prit de grande inspiration et se releva sur ses pieds. Il fit un signe à Cassie qui relâcha d'un coup la colonne de feu au même moment ou Chris envoya son frère valsé contre un mur de toutes ses forces. Wyatt resta inconscient au sol. Chris soupira une nouvelle fois, avant que la tornade Cassie ne se jette sur lui le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, et elle se dégagea de lui aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, se dirigeant vers le livre des ombres, le feuilletant à toute allure.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre Chris. Tu dois retourner dans le passé finir ce que tu as commencé. Déclara-t-elle

Cependant Chris n'était pas du même avis, et posa sa main sur celle de Cassie pour l'arrêter.

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, pas sans avoir sauvé Emily de ses griffes. Lui dit Chris le regard torturé

Cassie se pinça les lèvres, elle savait dès le début que les choses allait se passé comme ça. Elle s'écarta du livre et plongea son regard dans celui de Chris.

- Tu ne peux pas Chris. Il faut que tu reviennes dans le temps. C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Expliqua Cassie se souvenant de la projection astrale d'Emily qui l'avait prévenue seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

- Mais elle va mourir, il va la tué. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Cassie, je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! geignit Chris totalement effondrer.

Cassie leva la main et caressa la joue de Chris en lui faisant un faible sourire.

- On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour l'aider Chris. Mais toi, c'est en remontant le temps que tu pourras l'aider et aidé le monde entier. Tenta de le raisonner Cassie.

Chris détourna le regard, il avait tellement entendu ces mots de la bouche d'Emily.

- Si tu restes tu n'aura pas de deuxième chance pour remonter dans le temps ! Poursuivit Cassie. Mais si tu réussis ce que tu as commencé vous aurez une deuxième chance tout les deux.

Le jeune homme allait rétorquer quand ils entendirent Wyatt gémirent signe qu'il se réveillait. Cassie lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il agisse et vite. Bien que partagé il prit sa place devant le livre des ombres trouvant le sort qu'il cherchait.

_« Ecoutez mon chant et mes rimes_

_Afin que l'espoir vive en moi_

_Envoyez moi au temps d'autrefois_

_Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime. »_

Wyatt qui se redressait légèrement, envoya une boule d'énergie à Chris qui l'esquiva à la dernière minute. A la fin du sort la triquetra s'illumina dévoilant le portail qui le ramènerait dans le temps. Alors que Wyatt allait attaquer encore une fois. Cassie recréa une colonne de feu autour de lui pour laisser le temps à Chris de partir.

- Prend le sort avec toi ! Qu'il n'envoi plus personne dans le passé ! Cria-t-elle.

Chris arracha le sort du livre des ombres, et s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit Wyatt hurler.

- c'est toi qui tue Emily en l'abandonnant ici !

Voyant que Chris allait renoncer Cassie lâcha la colonne de feu et couru vers Chris, elle le poussa dans le portail où il disparu. Elle disparu elle aussi grâce à un sort dans la seconde évitant une boule d'énergie lancer par Wyatt qui hurlait de rage pour avoir laisser s'échapper Chris et la rebelle.

**An 2003**

L'être de lumière atterrit lourdement dans le grenier du manoir en donnant un coup de point rageur et désespérer au sol cependant il se ressaisit bien vite en entendant les voix de ses tantes.

- Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ? demanda Paige

- Super sort. Répondit-il en se relevant et en évitant la question

Il évita également le regard de Phoebe il ne voulait qu'elle lise en lui comme elle savait si bien le faire même si il avait bloqué ses pouvoirs d'empathie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit la douleur, la rage et la tristesse qui parcourait chaque cellule de son corps. Cependant Phoebe avait déjà ressentit tout cela, les émotions qu'il dégageait était bien trop forte, pour être masqué même par une simple potion.

- Tu nous dois de sérieuse explication jeune homme. Menaça Piper.

- Je sais. Dit-il. Je regrette sincèrement de vous avoir mentis, je le regrette sincèrement mais...

- Non, pas de « mais », on veux la vérité et on la veux maintenant. Affirma Piper

- Je ne peux pas. Répondit Chris. Mais pas parce que je ne veux pas, au contraire. Parce que je ne peux pas vous dire trop de chose sans que le futur change. Expliqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça ton objectif ? changer le futur ? demanda Paige.

- Si. Mais c'était supposer être quelques chose de bien plus calculé. Continua-t-il

- Pour sauver Wyatt ? demanda Léo.

- Pour sauver Wyatt, approuva difficilement Chris, en repensant aux dernières images et paroles de son frère.

- Qu'en est il de Bianca ? demanda Piper

- Il n'y aura plus de menaces qui viendront du futur. Dit-il en détournant le regard.

La seule chose qu'il désirait était de rentrer et de ne plus avoir à faire au regard inquisiteur de ses tantes, sa mère et son père. Il voulait être seul, pour faire son deuil. Il se tourna quand même vers les sœurs une petite moue inquiète sur le visage.

- Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour m'avoir dans les parages ? demanda t'il

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avec Léo qui répondit.

- Bien sur. Mais la prochaine que tu as des problèmes. Vient nous en parler. La confiance marche dans les deux sens tu sais.

Chris laissa échapper un sourire avant d'acquiescer. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Phoebe le retins.

- Et ton amie ? Emily ? demanda t'elle

L'être de lumière se retourna vers sa tante Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Phoebe compris ce qu'il allait dire et ce dont il avait besoin.

- Je suis désolé, Chris. Lui dit-elle sincère.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-il avant de partir définitivement du grenier.

Paige et Piper échangèrent un regard compatissant, en le voyant disparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Chris descendit à l'étage des chambres en passant devant la chambre de Wyatt il s'arrêta et regarda le bébé. Il ne pouvait nier qu'en descendant les escaliers il avait pensé à régler le problème de Wyatt une bonne fois pour toute. Mais en le voyant, si jeune et innocent, il savait que ce n'étais pas la solution. Il resta appuyé un long moment sur le cadran de la porte. En repensant à l'homme qu'il avait du affronté dans le grenier il fit une promesse à cet homme là.

- Si je ne peux pas te sauver, je jure que je t'arrêterais !


	11. Derniers au revoir

Chapitre 8 : Derniers au revoir 

**An 2025**

- Cassie, on ne peut rien faire … Se lamenta Ian assis devant un bureau une masse de plan et de papier manuscrit étalé devant lui.

- Non ! Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de la sortir de là ! Refusa d'entendre la sorcière.

Ian baissa la tête, ça faisait depuis la veille au soir qu'ils tournaient les choses dans tout les sens grâce aux importantes informations qu'ils avaient récoltés. Mais la chose était malheureusement devenue clair, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sauver Emily de son exécution qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Wyatt avait vraiment bien préparé son coup et n'avait rien laissé au hasard, rien ni personne n'empêchera ce qui se prépare. Il avait fait préparer un grand buché dans le centre de la ville où tout le monde pourrait le voir, ils avaient mis tout ses démons a disposition pour surveillé l'endroit qui avait également été bloqué par un enchantement. Aucune créature magique, qui ne serait lui ou Emily ne pourrait s'approcher du bucher sans le payé de sa vie. Des milliers d'écran géants étaient déjà disposer partout dans la ville pour que personne ne manque l'évènement. L'exemple de ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent le défié.

- Il doit y avoir une solution ! déclara une fois de plus Cassie dont les larmes montaient aux yeux

Ian se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforté.

- il n'y en a pas, pas qui nous permettrait d'en sortir vivant. Et je crois que c'est ce qu'Emily attend de nous.

- Qu'on la laisse mourir ?! S'exclama Cassie d'une voix étranglé.

- Non, qu'on ne perde pas nos hommes et notre énergie juste pour elle. Cassie on a un rôle bien plus important à jouer. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a demandé de renvoyé Chris dans le passé à n'importe quel prix. Expliqua sagement Ian.

Cassie, se laissa aller contre le torse d'Ian, laissant échapper toute la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir alors que sa meilleure amie allait mourir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils entendirent les voix du démon en chef s'élever des écrans géants installés tout autour de la ville. C'était bientôt l'heure. Cassie se redressa et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche, le regard illuminé par une étincelle de détermination. Chris réussira et elles aussi auront une deuxième chance dans leur amitié. Ian sourit en la voyant se reprendre en main. Il posa un baiser sur le front de son amie. Il devait aller rejoindre les autres résistants qui s'étaient regroupé dans un parc sécurisé non loin d'un écran géant. Même si ça lui fendait le cœur à lui aussi ils allaient regarder toutes les images qui seraient diffusé, en soutien et en hommage à la jeune fille qui c'était battu au prix de sa vie pour eux et pour leurs futur. Même si elle ne le saurait probablement pas.

- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda t'il a Cassie

- Oui, il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour Melinda. Répondit Cassie en prenant la main du sorcier qui les éclipsa au lieu prévu.

**Année 2003 **

Chris était assis dans un parc de San Francisco, sous un majestueux saule pleureur au bord d'un petit étang. C'était l'endroit où ils adoraient s'échapper tout les deux quand ils étaient jeunes après les cours à l'école de magie, leur endroit à eux. Chris avait la tête basse, tenant une bague entre ses doigts, et une rose blanche posé à coté de lui. Il regardait les mouvements de l'eau totalement perdu dans ses pensées, ses remords, ses souvenirs et sa peine.

**Année 2025**

- Dit moi où est Melinda ! Hurla Wyatt de rage en électrocutant une fois de plus Emily qui n'avait même plus la force de crié de douleur.

- Jamais. Souffla-t-elle durement.

Wyatt relança une importante charge d'électricité dans le corps de la jeune fille. Il avait fait ça toute la nuit. Il avait bien essayé de faire croire à Emily qu'il avait Chris mais la sorcière n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, sinon il n'aurait pas été si en colère et frustré. Elle était soulager de savoir que Chris allait bien, dans le passé. Elle regrettait simplement le fait qu'il ait eu à faire une nouvelle fois à son frère, c'était une souffrance morale qu'elle avait voulu lui évité en allant le prévenir. Mais le plus important était qu'il aille bien. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait dire pour elle. Furieux d'avoir laissé échapper Chris et Cassie, Wyatt c'était acharné sur Emily en la torturant au maximum pour avoir des informations sur les résistants, mais surtout sur Melinda. Il avait failli tuer la jeune fille à trois reprises. Mais voulant tellement la voir mourir sur le buché, il la soignait juste le strict nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer son interrogatoire. Emily aurait vraiment espérer avoir un peu de répit pour les dernière heures de sa vie. Elle geignit une nouvelles fois en sentant l'électricité courir dans tout son corps. Cependant tout s'arrêta et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir pourquoi Wyatt c'était arrêté. Elle vit un démon murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Wyatt, ce dernier fit un signe de tête a deux démons dans la salle qui saisirent Emily et la relevèrent.

- C'est l'heure, très chère. Rigola Wyatt.

Tendis que les démons attachaient fermement Emily au buché, Wyatt sortait son fameux discours sur les conséquences de le défié, ce qu'il pouvait promettre à ceux qui l'aiderait à avoir l'ensemble des traitres. Et la clémence dont il ferait preuve envers tout ce qui se rallierait à lui avec des informations utiles sur la résistance. Il se vanta également d'avoir entre ses mains la chef d'une résistance qu'il arriverait ainsi à ébranlé. Quand il eu finit il se tourna vers Emily tout sourire savourant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ? Demanda-t-il au sujet de Melinda.

- Va en enfer ! Cracha-t-elle.

- c'est plutôt toi qui va y aller. Rigola-t-il sadiquement.

D'un geste de la main il mit feu à la base du buché, scellant ainsi le sort de la sorcière. Elle regarda autour d'elle paniqué, jusqu'à ce que Wyatt reprenne la parole.

- Je suis déçu j'aurais au moins aimé un petit combat avec tes petits amis qui seraient venu te sauver. Il faut croire que tu ne comptais pas à leurs yeux pour qu'ils te laissent mourir de la sorte. De même que ce cher Chris … Ajouta t'il sadiquement, tendit qu'Emily sentait la chaleur des flammes s'intensifier de plus en plus.

- Ils font exactement ce que je pouvais attendre d'eux ! Economisé leur force pour pouvoir t'anéantir mieux plus tard. Et si ma mort peu contribuer à ta chute, alors crois moi, je m'en irais en paix ! Affirma-t-elle

- Avec ta mort, et la disparition de Chris il n'y aura plus aucun ordre chez vous et la résistance s'effondrera ! Assura Wyatt.

Il s'éloigna du buché dont les flammes devenait de plus en plus grandes et qui commençait déjà à lécher la peau d'Emily.

Elle regarda autour d'elle tout ses humains qui étaient venue voir le spectacle, elle pouvait voir le regard horrifié, triste et sans espoir de certain d'entre eux. Elle pouvait imaginer les mêmes regards de l'autre coté des caméras, pour tout ses gens qui la regardaient et dont elle était sur la résistance faisait partit. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'espoir mourir avec elle, même si Cassie et Ian serait la pour rétablir l'ordre. Elle devait laisser sa mort finir sur une onde d'espoir et elle avait vraiment besoin de pensé à autre choses qu'à la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur son corps de plus en plus brulé. Et elle voulait s'empêcher de satisfaire Wyatt en hurlant de douleur même si c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait Elle ferma les yeux et entama un air, d'espoir qu'elle adorait chanté pour les résistants après les dures batailles ou les jours sombres.

They tell us everything's alright

And we just go along

How can we fall asleep at night?

When something's clearly wrong

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

We must stand together

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

There's no giving in

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Hand in hand forever

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

That's when we all win

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

That's, that's, that's when we all win

That's, that's, that's when we all win

The right thing to guide us

Is right here, inside us

No one can divide us

When the light is leading on

But just like a heartbeat

The drumbeat carries on

And the drumbeat carries on

(Just like a heartbeat)

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

We must stand together

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

There's no giving in

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Hand in hand forever

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

That's when we all win

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

That's, that's, that's when we all win

_**(1)**_

Le dernier refrain mourut dans l'air alors que la vie quittait le corps brisé de la jeune fille au même moment où les cloches des églises au loin sonnait midi. Cependant l'air de la chanson ne mourut pas dans le cœur des gens qui l'avait écouté et de tous les résistants qui avait chantonné avec elle, leurs mains posé sur le cœur, en signe de soutien, d'espoir et de persévérance. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues des amies proches d'Emily, ils continueraient tous de se battre pour la liberté et pour un futur meilleure en son nom et au nom de tout ceux qui avait péri au cours des dernières années sans que leur heure ne soit venu.

**An 2003**

Alors que les cloches sonnaient midi, Chris se releva, posa sa main sur son cœur en ayant une pensée pour sa bien aimée et pour sa petite sœur qui allait devoir être seule un certain temps. Il jeta la rose dans l'étang avant de remettre la bague dans sa poche et de s'éclipser un air déterminé au manoir. Il trouverait le démon qui a convertit Wyatt, et sauvera ainsi son frère, sa famille, et son Emily. Le futur s'illuminerait de nouveaux c'est tout ce en quoi il voulait croire.

* * *

_**(1)**_ Chanson : Nickelback – When we Stand Together (tout droits leur revient)

watch?v=Y96WY5Do_bs

Traduction paroles :

/traduction-Nickelback-When_We_Stand_Together-lyrics,t84960


	12. La lutte continue

Chapitre 9 : La lutte continue

**An 2003**

Voilà deux semaines que les évènements avec Bianca avaient eu lieux, et deux semaines que Paige et Phoebe avaient déménagé chacune avec leur chéri. Piper quand a elle avait tout les jours à faire à son névrosé d'être de lumière qui lui faisait chasser au moins un démon par jour, la plupart du temps seule, Paige étant trop distraite avec Richard, et Phoebe trop loin avec Jason.

- Piper ! On a un démon à vaincre, dépêche toi ! Paige nous rejoindra ! S'écria Chris qui venait d'apparaître dans le hall du manoir.

L'ainée des Halliwell, descendit les escaliers en soupirant. En voyant le regard de Chris elle soupira encore plus. Ce petit allait la rendre folle, s'il continuait de la sorte. Elle lui attrapa tout de même le bras.

- C'est partit. Dit-elle. J'ai prévenue Darryl il va nous couvrir auprès des ouvriers de l'usine.

Chris acquiesça, avant de les éclipser tout les deux dans un bâtiment vide d'une usine, en attendant que Paige arrive. Quand au bout d'une demi heure Paige n'était toujours pas là, Chris partit chercher Phoebe comme le lui avait suggérer Piper. Grâce au conseil de Chris elles, détruisirent finalement le démon sans nom, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

La journée fut longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde. Entre Paige qui avait disparu dans le passé, Piper et Phoebe qui étaient allé la chercher grâce au conseil de leur grand-mère qu'elles avaient invoqué. Et le démon sans nom qui avait envahis la maison ne laissant pas d'autre moyen à Penny, Léo et Chris que d'essayé de le retenir pour protéger Wyatt et leur peau en attendant que les sœurs reviennent du futur. Quand elles furent enfin revenu dans le présent les sœurs c'était débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute du démon grâce au pouvoir des trois. Plus tard dans la soirée après qu'elle ait dit au revoir à sa grand-mère, parlé avec ses sœurs et couché Wyatt, Piper monta au grenier d'où elle avait cru entendre du bruit. Elle ne fut guère étonné de trouver Chris assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre le livre des ombres sur les genoux. Il se tourna vers Piper en entendant le plancher grincer.

- Paige et Phoebe sont déjà repartit ? demanda t'il en voyant l'air triste de Piper.

- Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, grand-mère leur a fait promettre d'être présente pour les prochaines chasses au démon.

- Tant mieux.

Ils restèrent un peu en silence. Avant que Piper ne poursuive.

- Tu sais Chris, je sais que tu n'es pas venu pour ça, mais tu devrais quand même pensé à te reposer un peu. Ca te fera du bien. Lui dit-elle

Chris fut stupéfait, par le ton plus ou moins maternel qu'elle avait employé. Cette facette de Piper lui avait manqué, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa mère, même si elle ne savait pas qu'il était son fils. Il lui sourit mais se retourna bien vite vers la fenêtre donnant sur une ville calme et paisible. Son regard s'obscurcit en repensant à cette même ville de terreur en ruine qui existait dans le futur.

- Je dois vraiment trouver qui en a après Wyatt. Finit-il par répondre.

- Pour sauver le futur, oui je sais. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller dormir quelques heures. Dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle prit le livre des genoux de Chris sous ses protestations, elle reposa le livre à sa place et se tourna vers l'être de lumière.

- Le livre et les démons seront toujours là demain, ne t'en fait pas. En attendant va dormir un peu. Tu l'as mérité après avoir protégé mon fils aujourd'hui d'un autre danger qui le menaçait. Déclara la sorcière.

Voyant l'air que sa mère abordait, il su que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter. Il se releva, sourit à Piper avant de s'éclipser au P3 prendre quelques heure de sommeil, non sans avoir eu une pensée pour sa petit sœur vouer à elle-même, qui lui manquait de plus en plus, sachant qu'elle était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait dans le futur.

**An 2025**

Ian caché à l'ombre d'un arbre, fit signe à Cassie, à deux autres résistants qui étaient eux aussi caché, de ne pas faire de bruit, et d'attendre le signal. Au loin ils entendaient un groupe d'une vingtaine de démon s'approcher de là où ils étaient. Quand les démons furent assez prêts, Ian siffla et 5 être de lumière, dont Melinda, apparurent autour des démons les encerclant avec des cristaux. Les démons captifs furent vaincus sauf un. Tout le monde l'observa avec une grande haine, et une grande satisfaction de l'avoir enfin trouver. Cassie sortit un flacon contenant une potion dans sa poche et la tendis à Melinda. La jeune sorcière se plaça en face de son ennemi, et le regarda droit dans les yeux savourant cet instant ou elle pourrait en partit venger Emily et son frère. Elle esquissa un sourire en lançant la fiole sur le démon qui explosa en cendre qui ne se reformerait plus jamais.

- Adieu Bianca. Conclut Melinda en se tourna vers Cassie et Ian qui souriait eux aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent tous à la planque, un sourire victorieux afficher sur le visage.

- et c'est quoi le prochain plan ? Demanda Melinda

- Oh, mais tu n'en feras pas partie jeune fille. Déclara rapidement Ian.

- Mais pourquoi ? se plaignit-elle.

- Parce que tu as un autre rôle à jouer. Commenta Cassie.

- Faire du baby setting, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Soupira Melinda.

- Arrête de jouer l'enfant Mel, on sait que tu adores t'occupé d'eux. Rigola Cassie.

- C'est vrai. Avoua Melinda, mais j'aime aussi me rendre plus utile en vous aidant, activement.

- Je sais, mais la réponse sera quand même non sauf exception comme aujourd'hui. Ajouta Ian.

Devant la moue de chien battu que Melinda prenait, il ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler et de lui frotter la tête, en la décoiffant.

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis en plus, je tiens à ma vie. Rigola-t-il Ton frère me tuera s'il t'arrive quoi que soit ! Trancha-t-il un peu plus sérieux

Melinda râla encore quelques minutes mais n'eu d'autre choix que se ranger à l'avis du nouveau chef par intérim des résistant. Et puis elle n'avait pas envi de se prendre la tête avec lui préférant passer un bon moment à fêter leur victoire. Cette mission avait été un vrai succès, certes quelques démons face à une armée entière pouvait sembler dérisoire mais c'était plus de l'espoir et le symbole d'une lutte qui ne cesserait pas.

**An 2025- La haut.**

Pendant ce temps dans la plus grande discrétion et à l'insu de tous, les anciens c'étaient enfin réunit pour évoquer les problèmes du monde. Pendant plus de 8 ans ils avaient fermés les yeux sur ce qu'ils se déroulaient en bas, ne voulant pas voir le mal vaincre grâce à Wyatt Halliwell. Ils avaient fermé leur porte à tout les être de lumière qui c'étaient retrouver coincé sur terre à la merci des démons et du mal. Les anciens avaient préférer vivre comme des autruches, sans vouloir voir, entendre ni rien savoir sur la triste vérité. Cependant les choses ne pouvaient perdurer de la sorte, Ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer le fait que Wyatt était la cause de tout ceci et Ils étaient grand temps pour eux d'aidé ceux qui pendant tant d'année ce sont battu pour rétablir l'ordre de chose. Alors que l'ensemble des anciens discutaient des derniers détails de leur « plan », ils furent interrompus par un ancien qui entra à vive allure dans la pièce. Il retira sa capuche et prit la parole.

- C'est l'heure. Déclara Léo.


	13. Deuxième chance

Chapitre 10 : Deuxième chance

**An 2025**

Léo et un autre ancien étaient assis chacun sur une chaise en face d'un lit, il attendait avec impatience que son occupant se réveille.

- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée Léo ? Demanda l'ancien. Je sais qu'il s'agit de tes fils mais …

- On ne peut pas laisser les choses continuer de la sorte, Allan. J'ai trop longtemps fermé les yeux sur Wyatt, ne voulant pas voir le mal en lui. Je l'ai fait au détriment de mes autres enfants, et regard ce que ça a donné. Le monde est en ruine. Je ne peux plus changer les choses d'ici, mais Chris le peu lui. Et il a besoin d'aide. Expliqua Léo.

- Comme si tu te préoccupais de lui ou de ce qu'il peut faire. Murmura une faible voix.

Léo et Allan, sursautèrent en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de se réveillé. Léo s'approcha rapidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la personne pour l'empêcher de se relever.

- Reste allongé, tu es encore trop faible. Lui conseilla Léo.

- Tu n'es pas la personne que j'espérais voir lorsque je serais au paradis. Quoi que … . Je suis peu être en enfer dans ce cas … Souffla la personne en se rallongeant.

Léo ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour la méchanceté et le sarcasme qui se dégageait des paroles de son interlocuteur, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et observa le visage tiré et fatigué de la personne en face de lui. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Allan qui prit la parole.

- Tu n'es ni au Paradis, ni en enfer. Expliqua l'ancien.

- Ca je m'en serai douté. Je suis déjà venue ici, je sais ou je suis. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je suis là. Je suis morte, je ne devrais pas me trouver ici.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais Léo a longuement plaidé pour que ta vie ne termine pas de la sorte. Expliqua Allan.

- Oh vraiment ! ça m'étonne de ta part que tu te préoccupe de comment ma vie peux se terminer.

- Emily … souffla Léo

- Non ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Ose me dire le contraire ! Tout ce qui ne t'as jamais importé a toujours été que ce cher et tendre Wyatt et son foutu destin! Cracha amèrement Emily. Quand Chris et Melinda ont eu besoin de leur père tu n'as jamais été là, Jamais! que se soit avant ou après la mort de Piper et de ses sœurs.

Allan allait demander à la sorcière de se taire, mais Léo l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main. Après tout ce qu'elle disait n'était que la triste et dure vérité.

- Non, tu as raison. Mais toi tu as été là. Tu as été là jour après jour pour élever et protéger ma fille et tu as été la pour épauler et aimé mon fils. C'est pour ça que j'ai plaidé ta cause. Tu mérite une deuxième chance. Déclara Léo

Pour une fois Emily n'eu rien a rétorqué, quelques sarcasme lui était bien passé par la tête mais le simple fait de repenser à Chris ou à Melinda qui n'était plus que tout les deux lui ôta les mots de la bouche laissant juste ses yeux lui piquer légèrement. Léo le remarqua mais ne fit aucune remarque laissant Allan poursuivre.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu es là Emily, Léo nous as convaincue que ta mort n'était que totale injustice et que tu avais encore beaucoup à accomplir.

La jeune fille, secoua la tête, elle se sentait épuisé et n'arrivait plus à se fier en ses pouvoirs pour pressentir ce que lui voulaient les anciens.

- je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Nous allons te donner une deuxième chance sur terre Emily. En tant qu'être de lumière, même si cela n'était pas censé être ton destin. Expliqua Allan.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes aux paroles de l'ancien avant de froncer les sourcils. Léo reconnu immédiatement son air énerver, et soupira, décidément elle et Chris étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ah donc, j'avais bien raison en me réveillant. Au lieu de me laisser aller au paradis ou peu importe ce qu'il y a après pour les personnes qui ont donné leur vies pour celle des autres, vous allez juste me renvoyé sur terre, pour me battre contre un Wyatt qui me tuera une fois de plus. En gros vous m'envoyez en enfer !

- On ne te renvoie pas sur terre Emily. Expliqua Calmement Léo.

- Mais il vient de dire que …

- On ne te renvoie pas sur cette terre. Précisa Allan.

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Marmonna-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'autre terre.

- Non, mais il y a d'autres espaces temps.

L'ensemble des paroles d'Allan et de Léo, commençaient à prendre un sens dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas sur d'avoir la bonne réponse en tête mais releva tout de même un regard empli d'espoir vers Léo.

- Vous allez me renvoyé auprès de Chris dans le passé ? demanda t'elle en se relevant rapidement envieuse de connaître la réponse.

Léo se contenta d'acquiescer, mais fronça bien vite des sourcils en voyant le visage d'Emily pâlir d'un coup. Il s'avança vers elle et la força à s'allonger de nouveau. Allan lui tendis un verre qu'il donna finalement à Emily. Elle arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Ça t'aidera. On t'expliquera tout le reste plus tard.

Totalement vidé de ses forces, elle ne pu qu'acquiescer avant de boire son verre qui l'aida à plonger dans le noir total.

**XXXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, Emily entra dans une salle ou se trouvait plusieurs anciens. Tous se retournèrent surpris de la voir déjà sur pied, Léo fut le premier à s'avancer vers elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Et avant de rejoindre Chris j'ai des questions à te poser. Dit-Elle déterminer.

Léo acquiesça et emmena la sorcière avec lui dans une pièce adjacente il offrit à Emily de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle ne pu refuser.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Emily de but en blanc.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas voulu voir la vérité en face au détriment de mes enfants et de ma famille. Wyatt est démoniaque et il faut l'arrêter. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peux le faire c'est Chris, mais je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide. Expliqua Léo.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda t'elle.

- Tu as donné ta vie pour protéger mes enfants Emily. Chose que je n'ai jamais faites. Tu as passé ta jeunesse à élever ma fille et à épauler mon fils. C'est une façon pour moi de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille. Et puis, tu es la mieux placé pour aidé Chris tu ne crois pas ?

Emily baissa la tête, elle n'était pas vraiment sur de savoir si elle était la mieux placé pour ça. Après tout elle n'avait pas réussit à préservé la résistance en l'absence de Chris, elle n'avait pas réussis à le protéger de Wyatt, et elle avait juste réussi à abandonné Melinda seule dans un monde cruel et sans pitié.

- Ne laisse pas tes mauvaises pensées te gagner. Tu as fait énormément de bonnes choses Emily, sinon les autres fondateurs n'aurais jamais accéder à ma demande.

La sorcière se contenta d'un léger sourire, pour le remercier. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Léo après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Mais il semblait différent et vraiment prêt à les aidé, même si c'était à travers d'elle.

- Tu as le droit de refusé mon offre Emily, si tu n'y crois pas. Offrit Léo face au silence de la sorcière.

- Non ! J'accepte bien sur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Même si elle était légèrement à bout de force, jamais elle ne renoncerait si elle avait la possibilité de continuer à faire bouger les choses. Après tout elle était morte pour ça. Et elle savait que Chris avait besoin de soutien et d'aide. Son Chris, … Cependant quelques choses la dérangeait sur le sujet.

- Si je reviens sur terre en temps qu'être de lumière ça ne changera rien au fait que je sois morte pas vrai.

Léo, voyait très bien ou elle voulait en venir et soupira.

- Tu seras un être de lumière en effet, exceptionnellement au vu de la mission qui t'es confier nous te laisseront tes pouvoirs de sorcière. Mais tu as raison, nous ne te ramenons pas à la vie. Tu es morte et ça ne peux pas être changé. Si vous réussissez tu ne revivras pas, dans notre temps. Ce que l'on t'offre n'est que temporaire. Expliqua Léo.

La jeune fille ne dit rien tachant de bien assimilé la situation dans laquelle elle allait être.

- Mais pourtant, si on change le passé et que Wyatt ne s'est jamais transformé en la nouvelle source. Alors toute les mort qui ont eu lieu à cause de lui, ne devrait pas avoir eu lieu dans un futur reconstruit pas vrai ? Je veux dire, Paige, Phoebe, leurs enfants, tout le monde devrait être en vie, dans un futur changé.

Léo soupira, voilà une question à laquelle il aurait voulu ne pas répondre.

- Je ne sais pas Emily, personne ne sait ce qui arrivera et ce que sera notre monde si Chris réussis ce pour quoi il a remonté le temps. Toutes ses personnes toi y compris pourraient être en vie dans un futur changé, comme vous pourriez ne pas l'être. Personne ne peut le savoir, le deviner ou le prévoir.

Emily ne voulait pas croire que s'ils changeaient leur futur leur proche resterait mort. Après tout Wyatt en était responsable à cause de sa nature démoniaque. Elle voulait croire que les choses auraient vraiment changé quand elle reviendrait. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment rejoindre Chris dans ses conditions.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Chris ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer. Je ne peux pas le rejoindre et lui dire coucou c'est moi, je suis morte mais on m'a donné une deuxième chance pour sauvé le monde. Par contre quand le monde sera sauvé, on ne sait pas si je serai en vie ou pas dans notre temps.

Elle secoua la tête en se souvenant du jour où elle avait dit à Chris qu'elle était prisonnière de Wyatt et qu'elle allait probablement mourir, le regard effondrer de son amant. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire subir une nouvelle fois cette douleur.

- Il me croit déjà morte. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- On est sur de rien, Emily.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Je veux plus que tout le retrouver et l'aider. Mais je l'aime encore plus, je l'ai déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça. Il mérite de pouvoir commencer à tourné la page dès maintenant.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la sorcière. Léo comprenait sa façon de pensé mais ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage et l'abnégation dont elle faisait preuve. Chris avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare, pensa Léo. Il regrettait amèrement que leur vie ait du être séparer de la sorte, et que son fils ait à vivre cette perte. Cependant une idée lui vint à l'esprit mais il ne pouvait prendre la décision seul. Il se releva sous le regard surpris, d'Emily. Il lui fit signe de l'attendre quelques secondes. Il sortit de la pièce laissant la sorcière seule et confuse. Il revint cependant quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Dans une heure, nous te renverrons dans le temps auprès de Chris, avec tes pouvoirs initiaux de sorcière plus certain d'être de lumière. Et pour facilité les choses pour Chris au cas où les choses ne changent pas comme on pourrait l'espérer. Tu seras invisible aux yeux de tous. Tant que tu sauras te montrer discrète personne ne pourra soupçonner ta présence.

Emily sourit. Elle savait que se serai dur pour elle de revoir Chris sans pouvoir lui parler ou le touché. Mais c'était le seule moyen pour le préservé, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour lui, elle était bien morte pour lui, et après tout c'était sa dernière opportunité pour pouvoir l'aidé et faire que le monde change en sauvant Wyatt. Même si elle ne pourrait peu être jamais le voir, elle voulait vraiment que Chris, Melinda et ses amis puissent enfin vivre dans un monde de paix. Le sacrifice en valait la peine. Sa mort ne signifiait pas la fin au bout du compte, mais bel et bien le début d'un espoir et d'une lutte qui ne cesserait pas.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le retard mais en ce moment avec les exams qui tombent je dois revoir mes priorité.

En tout cas dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'est ce a quoi vous vous attendiez ? ce que vous avez aimé ? détester ? Votre idée sur la suite des évènements ... J'attend vos avis avec impatience.

Après 4 mois d'absence (études à l'étranger oblige), je rentre enfin chez moi pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Il n'y aura donc pas de suite avant au moins le 7 Janvier prochain. Désolé pour la longue pause que vous aurez à subir.

**Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! **

**Rendez vous en 2013 pour de nouvelles aventure ;)**


	14. Une aide du futur

Chapitre 11 : Une aide du futur.

**An 2003**

Le manoir était plongé dans le noir et le silence à cette heure avancé de la nuit, où tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Cependant toute les pièces n'étaient pas aussi calme qu'il n'y paraissait, en effet dans le grenier les pages du livre des ombres tournaient encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit refermer d'un coup sec en même temps qu'un juron s'échappa dans l'air.

- Et merde !

Emily soupira un bon coup avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle était là et le temps lui semblait effroyablement long. Les premiers jour avaient été les plus dur, voir les sœurs en vie, voir Wyatt ce petit bébé qui paraissait si innocent mais qui était quand même responsable de sa mort … Et Chris … c'était le plus douloureux le voir, le frôler mais ne jamais pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était là pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Elle restait toutefois sur que son choix était la meilleur solution qu'elle a pu prendre. Et puis l'invisibilité lui donnait un certain avantage, tout particulièrement dans le monde souterrain où elle pouvait espionner plus ou moins librement les démons. Elle tourna la tête vers le livre des ombres et soupira. Depuis qu'elle était là rien n'avait changé cependant, les sœurs et Léo était toujours aussi méfiant envers Chris, et ce malgré le fait que Chris se batte corps et âmes pour protéger Wyatt. Et bien sur le démon qu'elle et Chris cherchaient restait encore et toujours un grand mystère. Chris était sur la piste d'un groupe de démon assez puissant et dangereux, de ce qu'Emily avait compris il voulait aller s'occuper seul d'eux, pour ne pas que les sœurs risquent d'être blesser. Mais Emily était inquiet, le livre des ombres et aucun autres livre de sorcellerie qu'elle avait pu consulter ne donnait d'information utile sur le groupe de démon à savoir ce qu'ils veulent, ou même comment les vaincre. Elle avait peur pour Chris, il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans prendre la moindre précaution pour pouvoir sauvé sa peau si ça tourne mal.

Alors que le soleil commençait à croitre dans l'horizon, Emily se releva et s'éclipsa au P3. Elle arriva là bas en titubant un peu, elle avait du mal à se faire à ses quelques pouvoirs d'être de lumière, c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire, la réalité était bien tout autre. Quand elle reprit ses marques elle vit Chris sortir de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Emily détourna le regard tachant de mettre de coté ce pincement qui déchirait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'assit discrètement sur un des tabourets, le regardant faire. Chris se dirigea d'abord dans la petite salle de bain et se débarbouilla avant de revenir dans la salle principale et de se servir un café assis au bar du club. Il observa la pièce le regard soupçonneux, voilà quelques temps qu'il se sentait observer, mais il ne ressentait pas de menace au contraire, il ressentait comme un regard bienveillant qui le couvrait. Mais il ne voyait rien, jamais. Il s'avait que son manque de sommeil des trois derniers jours pouvait lui jouer des tours et il avait espérer qu'après la bonne nuit qu'il avait passé ce sentiment se serait apaisé. Quand il finit son café il s'éclipsa dans les souterrain suivit de prêt par Emily.

X…X

Piper, Paige et Phoebe, c'étaient réunit dans le séjour pour discuté, quand la conversation dériva sur le sujet de leur être de lumière.

- C'est quand même bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Phoebe. Ça fait trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

- Si, d'habitude on a le droit à un démon par jour. Ou à une visite parce qu'il consulte le livre des ombres et là rien. Ajouta Piper.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelques choses ? demanda Paige.

- Je ne sais pas, il traine beaucoup dans les souterrains avec tout les démons qui y grouille. Et le fait qu'il y a déjà eu des méchants du futur qui sont venus pour lui … Observa Piper.

- Et Il ne répond pas quand on l'appel. Ajouta Paige.

- S'il ne réapparait pas il faudra prévenir Léo. Déclara Piper en se levant pour aller voir Wyatt qui pleurait dans son parc.

X…X

Pendant ce temps, dans les souterrains Chris étaient maintenu prisonnier dans une cage par les démons Dürus. Il avait mit une journée à retrouver leur trace et leur planque dans les souterrains et le lendemain il c'était déjà fait capturer. Seulement il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore être en vie, ces démons ne sont pas du genre à faire des prisonniers. Cependant c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, le maintenir prisonnier et le torturer sans pour autant lui poser des questions pour obtenir des informations, rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de question car une dizaine de démon se matérialisèrent devant lui. L'un d'eux le libéra de sa cage mais Chris fut tout de suite attaqué par un autre démon qui le tortura avec des décharges électriques, quand Chris s'effondra au sol, la torture physique continua avec des coups de pieds qu'il recevait sur tout le corps.

- Pourquoi les sœurs Halliwell t'on envoyé ici ? demanda un des démons.

Chris ne répondit et les démons rigolèrent en voyant le sang de l'être de lumière commencer à couler de part et d'autres de son corps.

- Quand elles viendront à ta rescousse, nous le sauront et nous les auront. Ricana un démon en déversant une grosse charge électrique dans le corps de Chris.

X…X

Emily courait dans tout les sens dans les souterrains, elle avait perdu la trace de Chris la veille au soir quand il avait été attaqué. Elle n'avait pas réussit à l'aider et maintenant elle l'avait perdu. Elle sentait des larmes d'angoisse couler le long de ses joues mais elle ne s'effondrerait pas pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là. Elle entra dans une sorte de salle ou plusieurs démons semblaient discuter. Elle allait passé son chemin quand leur conversation attira son attention.

- Il parait que l'être des sœur Halliwell est avec les Dürus. Ils veulent s'en servir pour appâter les sœurs.

- Hum, Ça peu marché.

- Ils le garde dans la salle au fond des grottes basses, si les sœurs se rendent là bas pour l'aider ils seront plus d'une vingtaine à les attendre. Expliqua un autre.

- Et on va les laisser gagner la mort des sœurs Halliwell ?

Emily n'écouta pas la suite, se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le démon. Une fois à proximité elle ralentit le pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse du bruit. Elle passa devant deux démons sans problème et entra dans la salle. Son cœur se serra en entendant les gémissements de douleur de Chris. Elle vit une vingtaine de démon dans la salle, trois d'entre eux étaient penché au dessus du corps meurtrit de Chris qui semblait être à bout de force. Emily s'approcha d'un démon qui était en retrait dans la salle et se servit du couteau qu'il avait accroché à sa botte pour le poignarder. Les cris du démon attirèrent l'attention de tous ses compagnons. La distraction que la sorcière avait crée lui permit de balayer grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie deux des démons qui rôdaient Chris et que le menaçait. L'être de lumière se redressa légèrement pour voir ce qui se passait, et ce qui était entrain de le sauvé. Cependant il voyait juste les démons être vaincue les un après les autres sans que personne ne le fasse. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait et les démons non plus car ils prirent peur et commencèrent à se sauver. Le troisième démon qui avait torturé Chris ne se laissa pas impressionné par cette force invisible et se concentra de nouveau sur l'être de lumière en l'attrapant par le col et en le plaquant contre un mur tout en l'étranglant. Chris avait beau tenté de se débattre rien n'y faisait, le démon était bien plus fort. Il commençait à voir des étoiles quand il sentit la prise du démon se défaire. Le démon fut rejeter quelques mètre en arrière, mais n'abandonna pas la bataille, et allait foncer droit sur Chris un couteau à la main. Sans que Chris n'ai eu le temps de réagir il se sentit dématérialise et apparaître dans le séjour du manoir Halliwell. Il s'effondra au sol devant les sœurs qui discutaient toujours ensemble dans la pièce.

- Oh mon dieu Chris ! S'écria Paige en se dirigeant vers lui. Que c'est t'il passé ?

Elle l'aida à se relever et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Piper appelait Léo. L'ancien arriva dans la seconde, et soigna Chris en même temps que celui-ci racontait ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir pu t'éclipser ici. Conclut Piper.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Rétorqua cependant Chris.

Tous le monde leva un regard interrogateur sur lui alors qu'il se relevait doucement du canapé s'éloignant de Léo.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, le démon allait m'attaquer et avant que j'y aie moi-même pensé j'ai été éclipsé ici. Mais ça ne venait pas de moi. Expliqua Chris légèrement confus.

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un t'aurais éclipsé ici ? Un être de lumière ? demanda Piper perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai vu personne dans la salle qui ne soit pas des démons, et pourtant il y a bien quelqu'un ou quelques chose qui les a tué pour m'aider. C'est peu être la même chose qui m'a aidé à m'éclipser ici.

Chris s'interrompit en repensant à la présence qu'il avait sentit quo l'entourait ses dernier jours. Il aurait préférer ne pas en parler aux sœurs et encore moins à Léo mais ça avait peu être un lien.

- ça fait plusieurs jour que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe, d'être suivit où je vais.

- Tu es sur que ça n'était pas Léo. Ce moqua Paige.

Mais Chris devança l'ancien qui allait se défendre.

- non je suis sur. Mais ça n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, au contraire. Je ne sais pas si à a un lien avec ce qui m'a aidé aujourd'hui. Termina-t-il.

Chacun réfléchissait aux paroles de l'être de lumière, sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Cependant Chris était convaincue qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière son sauvetage aujourd'hui. Les démons n'avaient pas été vaincus par un courant d'air.

- C'est possible Léo ? un être de lumière qui soit invisible ? demanda Piper à son ex mari.

- Si un être de lumière protégeait Chris je le saurais, nous sommes ceux qui assignent les être de lumières. Mais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose soit invisible est tout à fait plausible. Expliqua l'ancien.

- Il faut savoir qui c'est, si c'est gentil ou méchant ! Affirma Phoebe. Si Chris est suivit par un être invisible il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour le rendre visible non

Léo haussa les épaules, il n'était sur de rien, cependant Piper su par instinct où trouver les réponses et se dirigea vers le grenier sans dire un mot tout le monde la suivit, elle feuilleta les pages du livre pendant que Paige et Phoebe débâtait sur le fait que si la personne était là elle les empêcherait probablement de la dévoilé. Piper s'arrêta sur une page du livre et se tourna vers ses sœurs.

- Il faut tout de même essayer, on doit savoir s'il y a une menace qui nous entoure ou pas.

- S'il avait vraiment une menace, Chris serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Raisonna Phoebe.

Paige et Phoebe s'approchèrent de Piper, afin récité ensemble le sort pour rendre visible l'invisible. Chris avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine à coté de Léo qui observait les sœurs.

« Dans ces temps intermédiaires et dans l'obscurité

Nous invoquons le pouvoir sacré

Toutes les trois réunies en ce lieu

Nous ordonnons à l'invisible de faire son apparition

Avec innocence nous levons les yeux vers le ciel

D'un regard enchanté et nouveau. »

Après que les sœurs ai prononcé le sort elles regardèrent autour d'elle mais rien n'était apparu. Chris et Léo aussi regardait perplexe le grenier.

- ça a peu être pas marché. Suggéra Paige.

- Peut être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à révéler. Déclara Léo, en se tournant vers Chris suspicieusement.

Cependant avant que l'ancien n'ait eu le temps d'accabler Chris de fausse accusation, un ensemble de lumière bleue dansèrent entre elle. Tous reconnurent les rayons des êtres de lumière qui s'éclipse. Ils retinrent leur souffle alors que la personne apparaissait devant eux. Les bras de Chris tombèrent le long de son corps, et il ne pu qu'ouvrir grand la bouche face à la personne qui se tenait à présent devant eux. Il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était tout simplement impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle était censée être morte, dans le futur et elle n'avait jamais été un être de lumière ! Les trois sœurs et Léo aussi restèrent surpris, en voyant la jeune fille qui les avait aidé quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'ils croyaient eux aussi morte dans le futur. Emily se tenait fermement l'épaule droite, elle avait passé la dernière demi heure à essayé de vaincre tout les démons qui avait capturé Chris pour qu'aucun ne revienne au manoir pour des représailles, cependant même invisible un des démons avait réussit à la faire voler contre un mur contre lequel elle c'était probablement démit l'épaule. Elle geignit légèrement de douleur, lorsqu'elle tituba en apparaissant dans la pièce. Cependant elle releva bien vite la tête, et son regard s'horrifia quand elle vit tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur elle. Elle comprit pourquoi tout le monde la regardait fixement quand elle vit les trois sœurs devant le livre des ombres. Elle baissa très vite les yeux en croisant le regard choqué et le visage pâle de Chris.

- Il manquait plus que ça. Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.


	15. Révélation et retrouvaille

Chapitre 12 : Révélation et retrouvaille.

Chris ne réagissait toujours pas face à ce qu'il voyait, il n'y croyait pas. Les sœurs ne savait pas trop quoi dire non plus, elle savait à présent que ce n'était pas une menace mais restaient perplexe quand à la présence de la sorcière. Léo quand à lui était comme toujours aussi suspicieux, mais il devait admettre face à la réaction de Chris que celui-ci ne pouvait pas être impliqué. Emily se dandinait sur place de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la situation, elle aurait voulu partir à la courses de là, mais le regard figé de Chris sur elle l'en empêchait. Elle voulu passé sa main dans ses cheveux mais son épaule démise l'en empêcha bien vite et elle gémit de douleur en appuyant sur son épaule avec son autre main. Le son de douleur qu'avait émis la jeune fille traversa le corps de Chris tel une étincelle, le réveillant de son état statique.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura t'il. Comment c'est possible ?

La jeune fille se contenta de détourné le regard sur le plancher. Elle n'arrivait pas gérer les émotions qu'elles voyaient dans le regard de Chris. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre, comment lui expliquer. Cependant le silence qu'elle marquait ne sembla pas lui plaire.

- Toutes ces semaines c'étaient toi ?! s'exclama Chris. Pendant tout ce temps tu étais là et tu es simplement resté caché !

Elle ne répondit toujours rien, comprenant la colère qui montait au fond de Chris, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre parce que quoi qu'elle dise ça ne lui plairait pas et elle ne ferait que lui faire plus de mal. Elle savait qu'à coté de cette douleur son épaule n'était rien. Piper et Paige ne savait vraiment pas si elles devaient intervenir où les laisser d'abord réglé leur problème, cependant Phoebe les en empêcha. Elle savait à quel point Chris avait été dévasté à l'idée de la mort d'Emily et à quel point il avait besoin de réponse maintenant. Elles auraient le temps de posées leur propre question.

- Comment à tu pu me caché ta présence, Emily ?! Quand Bianca m'a ramené, Cassie m'a forcé à revenir ici alors qu'il prévoyait de t'exécuté le lendemain ! Je te croyais morte ! Et tu reviens ici sans rien me dire, tu te caches de moi. Tu me sauve la vie en douce sans jamais me dire que toi, tu es en vie ! Merde Emily, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! Cria Chris, énerver. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenue ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Parce je suis morte Christopher ! Cria à son tour Emily les larmes roulants sur ses joues face aux accusations de Chris.

Chris qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça comme réponse recula d'un pas sous le choc. Phoebe posa les mains devant sa bouche sous la surprise et sentant que la jeune fille disait la pure vérité.

- j'ai été exécuté en public le lendemain de ta venue ! Je suis morte Chris.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Refusa de croire l'être de lumière.

Emily détourna une nouvelle fois le regard essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues en prenant bien garde de ne pas bouger son épaule.

- Tu avais besoin d'aide mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera quand on aura changé le futur, je pensais que … Je voulais t'épargner Chris. Expliqua difficilement Emily. Je suis morte et après avoir sauvé Wyatt je ne reviendrais probablement pas à la vie, ma présence ici en tant qu'être de lumière n'est que temporaire.

- Non, je … tu … non ! bredouilla Chris

- Je n'ai jamais fait les choses qu'en essayant de te protéger Chris … Je suis désolé.

Elle vit Chris secouer la tête ne voulant pas voir la réalité en face, niant l'évidence. Il se retourna sans un mot et sortit du grenier, il avait définitivement besoin d'air, il avait besoin d'être loin d'ici.

- Chris non attend ! S'exclama Emily pour le retenir.

La sorcière voulu le suivre mais la douleur à son bras devint une réalité bien plus proche et elle se plia de douleur en se tenant le bras. Paige s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la soutint en lançant un regard à Léo pour qu'il se dépêche de la soigner. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Piper alors qu'Emily se relevait.

- Oui, merci.

Elle voulait partir derrière Chris, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour assimilé ce qu'il avait entendu. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas juste laisser les sœurs planté comme ça.

- Et si on descendait dans le séjour ? On sera mieux pour parler. Et on essaiera d'appeler Chris. Proposa Phoebe.

Ses sœurs approuvèrent tout de suite, et c'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent tous dans le séjour. Léo et Piper c'était arrêter à mi-chemin pour récupérer Wyatt. Emily c'était posé contre la fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Dieux comme elle aurait aimé éviter tout ça, pensa t'elle. Phoebe et Paige c'étaient assise sur le sofa. Piper entra finalement dans la pièce suivit de Léo qui avait Wyatt dans ses bras.

- Bien je crois que des explications s'imposent ! s'exclama Piper en s'asseyant avec ses sœurs

Emily ne décrocha pas son regard de la fenêtre. En entendant Léo soupirer impatiemment, elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était bien le même qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle ne se retourna pas mais leva la tête.

- Chris s'il te plait vient. Je ne te demande pas de me parler ou de me pardonner. Je te demande juste de venir écouter. Après tu auras tout le loisir de me détesté. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle soupira tristement quand elle ne l'entendit pas venir et se tourna vers les sœurs qui attendaient les explications. Et surtout Léo qui était déjà entrain de voir en elle une menace.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer … expliqua t'elle.

- Pourquoi pas en expliquant comment tu peux être là si tu es morte ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Chris qui venait de parler assez froidement appuyé contre le cadran de la porte menant au hall d'entrée. La sorcière se contenta de regarder le sol ne supportant pas le regard indifférent et blesser que lui envoyait Chris.

- Ton … Léo a plaidé ma cause auprès des anciens pour que ma vie ne termine pas comme ça aurait du être le cas. Pour que j'ai une deuxième chance en tant qu'être de lumière. Ici.

- Moi ?! s'étonna Léo.

- C'est impossible, les anciens et surtout Léo n'en ont rien à faire de ce qu'il se passe en bas. Ils l'ont toujours laissé faire sans jamais intervenir. Ils nous ont abandonné.

- Il a compris que les choses ne pouvaient perdurer de la sorte et qu'il fallait qu'ils interviennent ! Il m'a défendu pour que je puisse venir ici t'aidé à changer les choses.

- Et pourquoi il aurait fait ça pour toi, il ne nous a jamais aidés ? ironisa Chris.

- Parce que je suis morte en vous protégeant ta sœur et toi ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui n'ai été dans le but de vous protégé tout les deux. En m'envoyant ici, c'est ça façon de me remercier et de t'aider enfin.

Chris n'y croyait pas son père avait toujours refusé de l'écouté et de les aidé. Il a toujours été convaincu que Wyatt n'était pas responsable qu'il n'était pas la nouvelle source. Et maintenant il aiderait Emily à revenir en tant qu'être de lumière pour l'aidé. Léo et les sœurs ne comprenait pas, de quoi ils parlaient. Léo les connaitrait ? Et leur ferait confiance dans le futur ?

- Peu importe, crois le où pas. Dit Emily. Le fait est que je suis morte, ils m'ont renvoyé ici en tant qu'être de lumière mais avec mes pouvoirs de sorcière pour que je t'aide à protéger Wyatt. C'est tout, les explications peuvent être aussi simples que ça.

- Pourquoi invisible ? demanda Paige

- Parce que quand on aura fait ce pourquoi on est là, Chris rentrera dans notre temps. Moi je suis morte, je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne voulais pas que Chris ai à vivre deux fois ma mort.

- Mais si on réussit, il n'existerait pas, il ne t'aurait donc jamais tué. Murmura Chris ne pouvant imaginer un monde où elle ne serait pas.

C'était ce qui lui avait permis de faire face à l'idée de sa mort ses dernières semaines, le fait de savoir qu'ils auraient une deuxième chance et qu'il la retrouverait saine et sauve quand il aurait changé le futur.

- On ne sait pas comment les choses auront changé. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque c'est tout. Répondit-elle.

Chris allait répliquer, mais elle lui fit signe que le reste de la conversation ne concernerait pas les sœurs et Léo. Léo profita du silence pour poser les questions qui lui brulait la langue.

- Je vous connais dans le futur ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui t'ais aidé ? ça veut dire quoi « les anciens n'ont jamais aidé » ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que ce qui a été dit. Sans qu'il n'y ait des conséquences pour le futur. Emily en a déjà trop dit. Rétorqua Chris.

Léo allait répondre, cependant Phoebe ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Certes elle n'avait pas les réponses à tout, mais le plus important semblait avoir été dit et ils auraient le temps d'en savoir plus.

- Donc tu vas rester ici Emily. ?

- On m'a envoyé ici pour protégé Wyatt. Donc oui.

Les trois sœurs ne purent qu'acquiescer, Léo ne semblait guère satisfait, mais quand le téléphone sonna chacun repartit à ses occupations. Piper récupéra Wyatt des bras de Léo en lui disant qu'il ferait peu être mieux de remonter là haut. Emily quand a elle se retourna une nouvelle vers la fenêtre gêné de se retrouver plus ou moins seule avec Chris. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle avait la sensation qu'un froid c'était installé entre eux et ça ne lui brisait qu'un peu plus le cœur. Elle l'entendit s'approcher hésitant, mais jamais il ne s'approcha au point de la toucher.

- Ton épaule ça va ? demanda t'il au bout d'un long silence.

- Oui, Léo m'a soigné. Et toi aussi je vois.

- Ouais. Merci de m'avoir sortit de là bas.

- Je t'en pris.

Une fois de plus un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Chris soupira avant de se retourner pour partir, mais Emily se détourna enfin de la fenêtre pour le regarder.

- On va vraiment agir comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Comme si on n'avait jamais rien été l'un pour l'autre ?

Elle avait de nouveau les yeux remplit de larmes qui coulait petit à petit sur ses joues. Chris se retourna et lui fit face. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, mai s'arrêta cependant à quelque centimètre, n'osant toujours pas rompre la distance qui les séparait.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit Em' ? Souffla Chris

- Pour te préserver. Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez souffert à cause de la mort de tes proches pour devoir vivre ma mort deux fois ?

- Tu ne disparaîtras pas une deuxième fois. Je te sauverais toi aussi. Affirma Chris en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la joue d'Emily qui ferma les yeux à ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus Chris. Murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le vert de ceux de Chris.

- Je préfère savoir que tu es là avec moi, peu importe la raison. Répondit-il. Parce qu'au moins je saurais que j'aurais pu profiter de tous les instants possibles avec toi. Et non loin de toi.

De son pouce il essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues d'Emily. Dieu comme elle avait pu lui manqué. Il finit par se penché délicatement jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se rencontre enfin, échangeant ainsi un tendre et délicat baisé. Ils se séparèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard le souffle cours mais les yeux de nouveau pétillants. Après tout ces mois passé loin l'un de l'autre, ils c'étaient enfin retrouver, ils étaient enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pouvoir se parler, se toucher et s'embrasser. Emily resta blottit au creux des bras de Chris savourant simplement le bruit des battements de cœur de Chris et la sensation des doigts de son amant caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Souffla Chris

- Toi aussi, si tu savais …

Il défit doucement leur étreinte sous le regard interrogateur d'Emily. Il lui sourit tendrement en même temps qu'il fouillait dans sa poche pour le petit objet qui se cachait au fond. Emily l'observait faire toujours aussi curieuse. Mais sa curiosité laissa bien vite place à un immense sourire sur son visage quand elle vit la bague qu'il avait sortit. Chris prit la main gauche d'Emily et passa précautionneusement la bague de fiançailles à son annulaire. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

- Je crois que ça t'appartient.

Emily allait se penché vers lui pour l'embrasser quand un cri derrière eux les fit sursauté. Ils se retournèrent sur leur garde pour voir Phoebe les regarder fixement en sautillant sur place toute excité.

- Vous … Chris Tu … Ah ! Vous … Hiii ! s'exclama t'elle en tapotant dans ses mains.

Piper arriva à la course dans le salon prête à se battre contre la menace qui était là. Seulement quand elle ne vit que les deux du futur et Phoebe sautiller elle se détendit et regarda Phoebe d'un drôle d'air.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda Piper.

- Ils sont … Hiii … Il vient de … continuait Phoebe.

- Et avec un sujet un verbe et un complément ça donne ? demanda Piper.

Emily lança un regard amusé à Chris qui semblait légèrement gêner.

- Tu sais Phoebe, Chris ne me demandait pas en mariage. Expliqua Emily en montrant sa main avec la bague.

Phoebe s'arrêta d'un coup de sautiller dans tout les sens, visiblement déçu. Piper quand à elle regarda surprise la bague qui n'étais pas là plus tôt.

- mais … Pourtant je viens bien de le voir te passé la bague au doigt ? Demanda Phoebe.

Piper arqua un sourcil toujours aussi surprise, elle vit le regard amoureux que lança Emily à Chris avant de répondre à Phoebe.

- Oui, mais il me la rendait juste. Pour la demande tu arrives quelques mois trop tard. Ou plutôt vingt-et-un ans trop tôt je devrais dire. Expliqua Emily.

Phoebe tapa dans ses mains toute contentes.

- Donc vous êtes bien fiancé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre être de lumière, névrosé, manipulateur et mystérieux pouvait être fiancé. Enfin je savais que vous vous aimiez mais … Hiii !

Emily lança un regard un interrogateur à Piper pour savoir si Phoebe allait bien. Piper haussa les épaules.

- L'idée des mariages lui fait cet effet là. En tout cas félicitation à vous deux. Sourit Piper

- Merci. Répondit Chris en serrant un peu plus Emily contre lui.

- Bien maintenant Phoebe, si tu veux bien arrêter d'être folle, j'ai besoin de toi pour ….

Emily et Chris n'entendirent pas la suite car Piper avait trainé Phoebe avec elle hors de la pièce. Emily rigola et se retourna passant ses bras autour du cou de Chris qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa fiancée.

- Elles sont comme dans mes souvenirs. Sourit Emily.

- Ouais. Mais on en était où ? Demanda sournoisement le jeune homme.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire, avant que Chris ne l'embrasse et qu'ils ne s'éclipsent tout les deux au P3.

* * *

_Tadam ! après de longues semaines de révision, un retour de quelques semaines en France, et la fin définitive des exams, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, les différentes émotions qui y figure, les explications, et surtout les retrouvailles de ce petit couple que j'adore ! bref **J'attend avec impatiente vos avis !** :D_


	16. Cauchemars et démons intérieurs - Part 1

Chapitre 13 : Cauchemars et démon intérieur. Part 1.

Le soleil était sortit depuis peu et Piper était déjà dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses sœurs, sous le regard distrait de Paige qui feuilletait le livre des ombres assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu regardes le livre ? lui demanda Piper.

- Parce que j'ai un nouveau travail et je prends mes précautions. Expliqua Paige en fermant le livre. Seulement je n'ai encore rien pour m'aider à chercher. Qui sait peu être que cette fois j'aurais un travail normal.

Phoebe entra au même moment dans la pièce en enfilant une paire de boucle d'oreille.

- Vu tes dernier boulot, je ne compterais pas trop dessus à ta place. Fit-elle remarquer.

Piper servit le petit déjeuner à ses sœurs qui étaient enfin toutes les deux assises à table. Elle s'assit à son tour pour prendre elle aussi son petit déjeuner, tout gardant un œil sur Wyatt assis à coté d'elle. Tandis qu'elles discutaient du prochain groupe qui jouerait au P3, elles furent interrompues par un rayon de lumière bleu et blanche qui apparu à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Ah ben il est là. S'exclama Emily en voyant le livre des ombres posé à coté de la benjamine de la famille.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Ironisa Phoebe.

- Oh, désolé, j'ai été assez inquiète en ne voyant pas le livre là haut. Bonjour. Et bonne appétit. Dit la sorcière.

Emily s'approcha de Paige et lui fit un signe lui demandant si elle pouvait prendre le livre des ombres. Cette dernière hésita en lançant un regard à Piper.

- Pourquoi tu ne mangerais pas un bout avec nous. Proposa Phoebe comprenant l'échange silencieux de ses sœurs.

Même si elle semblait là pour de bonne raison, aucune des trois ne lui faisait vraiment confiance au point de lui laisser sans rien dire le livre des ombres. Emily avait elle aussi tout comprit, elle connaissait suffisamment bien les sœurs pour ça.

- Je ne vais pas l'abîmer vous savez. Dit-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais on aimerait beaucoup en entendre un peu plus sur toi. Insista Piper.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que ce que vous savez déjà. Commenta Emily.

Cependant face au regard de Piper, Emily su qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'assoit et qu'elle se tienne tranquille si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres et si elle voulait pouvoir consulter le livre. Elle s'assit donc a coter de Phoebe et se servit une tasse de café.

- Chris n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Paige

- Il dormait encore quand je suis partie. Dit-elle simplement.

- On ne vous a pas revu de la journée hier … Souligna Piper

- On a passé la journée au P3. On avait pas mal de choses à rattraper.

La sorcière but une gorgée de son café en repensant aux longues heures de discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Ils étaient simplement resté assis sur le sofa dans la pièce à l'arrière du P3, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient mutuellement manqué. Elle lui raconta presque tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le moment où Chris était partit et celui ou elle est morte, sans jamais vraiment évoquer sa détention ou les modalités de sa mort. Chris lui avait fait part de tout ce qu'il c'était passé ici, ce qu'il avait fait, sa relation avec les sœurs et Léo, ses nouvelles hypothèse quand au démon qui en veux à Wyatt, Etc. … Emily avait très vite compris que Chris vivait de plus en plus mal sa relation assez tendu avec ses parents et ses tantes. Elle était ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer, Léo (du futur) n'avait pas eu tord sur ce point lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé ici.

Phoebe sentit que l'être du futur était beaucoup plus calme et apaiser que la veille et elle se demandait si le simple fait d'avoir retrouvé son fiancé y était pour quelque chose.

- En tout cas je n'en reviens toujours que vous soyez fiancés tout les deux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de Chris. Déclara Phoebe.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu ne le crois pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments quel qu'ils soient et encore moins celui d'aimer. Vous ne le voyez que comme un chasseur de démon insolent, menteur et manipulateur.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il est. Marmonna Piper.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas. Vous ne savez pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il a enduré. Défendit Emily.

- En même temps il ne nous en laisse pas l'opportunité. Contra Paige.

- Pour de bien bonne raison. Répondit Emily. La seule chose qui importe est sa mission de protéger Wyatt, le reste est dérisoire et dangereux pour le futur.

- SI j'ai bien compris tu ne nous diras rien toi non plus, sur qui tu es, qui est Chris et qu'est ce qui arrive à mon fils. Dit Piper exaspérer.

- Non. Répondit simplement la sorcière avant de se lever.

Une fois sur ses pieds elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce laissant tomber l'idée de consulter le livre des ombres maintenant quand Chris s'éclipsa à son tour dans la pièce. Emily n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'elle se retrouva enfermer dans les bras de Chris qui semblait inquiet. Malgré le regard surpris des sœurs sur eux, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Jusqu'à ce que Chris rompe enfin leur étreinte. Il passa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

- Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir ce matin, j'ai cru pendant un instant que ... Murmura-t-il.

- Je suis bien là Chris, je ne partirais pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. L'interrompis t'elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de poser un délicat baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Les trois sœurs les regardaient toujours aussi surprise, elle découvrait une facette de Chris qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Il était inquiet mais aussi tendre, doux, et attentionner. Rien à voir avec leur perpétuel chasseur de démon, malhonnête névrosé et obsessionnel. Emily prit la main de Chris et se tourna vers les sœurs.

- Puisque que vous n'avez pas l'air décidé à nous laissez le livre des ombres, le chasseur de démon menteur et manipulateur et la sorcière mystérieuse et peu digne de confiance vont aller faire des recherches dans le monde souterrain. Déclara sarcastiquement Emily.

Chris haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à Emily qui lui souffla un « je t'expliquerais », cependant lorsqu'elle voulu les éclipser tout les deux, ça ne marcha pas. Au lieu de ça elle senti sa vu se brouiller et comme une sensation d'évanouissement l'envahir. Chris la rattrapa de justesse alors que ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

- Emily ! s'inquiéta Chris en voyant son regard voilé. Emily répond moi.

Piper, Phoebe et Paige c'étaient relevé d'un bond elles aussi inquiètent par le soudain revirement de situation, cependant elles n'eurent le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait quand un démon apparut dans la pièce.

- Et non, personne ne va nulle part. S'exclama-t-il d'une façon théâtrale.

D'un geste de la main, toutes les fenêtres, portes et autres issues de la maison se retrouvèrent condamner les bloquant tous à l'intérieur du manoir. Le démon sourit malicieusement fière de son action.

- Voyons voir comment vous survivrez à ce qui vous empêche de dormir la nuit. Déclara t'il en disparaissant avant que Piper n'ai eu le temps de l'exploser.

Paige tenta de s'éclipser hors de la pièce mais elle aussi resta bloquer sur place. Elle lança un regard paniqué à ses sœurs, Piper se tourna vers la table et leva ses mains vers une pomme qui explosa en mille morceaux.

- Mes pouvoirs fonctionnent. Il a juste réussit à nous coincé ici. Dit-elle.

- A quoi il joue ? et ça voulait dire quoi ce qu'il a dit ? Il se prend pour qui ? pour Barbas ? S'énerva Phoebe.

Les sœurs Halliwell, frissonnèrent au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre avec barbas qui les avaient coincé de la même manière dans le manoir les obligeant à faire face à leur plus grande peur.

Emily quand à elle se redressa avec l'aide de Chris qui avait toujours les traits marqué par l'inquiétude.

- Que c'est t'il passé ? tu te sens bien ? demanda t'il en lui faisant face.

- Je vais bien. Dit-elle simplement en évitant le regard de Chris.

- Tu étais à deux doigt de t'évanouir, je n'appelle pas ça aller bien. Emily, parle-moi. Dit Chris en la faisant le regarder.

Elle soupira, et détourna quelques secondes son regard vers les sœurs qui les écoutaient tout en cherchant dans le livre des ombres le démon qui venait de frapper.

- Je n'ai pas encore la totale maitrise de mes nouveaux pouvoirs d'être de lumière ce qui m'affaiblit un peu. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer Chris. Répondit-elle finalement.

Chris su qu'elle ne disait pas tout, probablement pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais il n'insista pas, il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fiancée avant de lui reprendre la main et de s'approcher des sœurs.

- Pourquoi vous avez évoqué barbas ? demanda Chris aux sœurs.

Paige, expliqua au deux du futur ce qu'il c'était passé quelques année plus tôt avec le démon de la peur quand Cole existait encore.

- Je l'ai trouvé. S'exclama Phoebe. Démon des cauchemars de bas échelle, se sert des cauchemars de ses victimes, pour les paralyser et les rendre vulnérables voir même les tuer dans le but d'accroitre ses pouvoirs. Est connu pour suivre des démons de haut niveau ou pour les imiter. Lu t'elle.

- Et il y a une potion pour le vaincre. Constata Piper.

- En fait on a vraiment à faire à un Barbas numéro deux. Fit remarquer Paige en continuant de lire les infos du démon.

- Non pas vraiment. Réfuta Emily.

Les sœurs la regardèrent intrigué alors qu'elle avait le visage pâle et le regard plus où moins effrayé.

- Les cauchemars ne sont pas uniquement liés à nos peurs, ils sont liés à des émotions négatives qui nous bloquent et qui nous tourmente. Se traduisant par des cauchemars qui nous empêchent de dormir. Dans certain cas ils sont bien sur lié à nos peur mais dans d'autre ça peu être notre culpabilité, nos souffrances ou nos peines qui domine à un moment donné. Qu'elles aient été déjà vécues ou non. Expliqua-t-elle.

Chris soupira comprenant ce que cela impliquait et ce qu'ils allaient tous probablement devoir affronter. Phoebe fut étonnée par les connaissances d'Emily, elle allait lui demander comment elle savait tout ça quand le démon apparu derrière elle. Piper tenta de l'exploser une nouvelle fois ma sa tentative échoua. Le démon passa ses bras autour de Phoebe et s'évapora avec elle, laissant tout le monde regarder avec horreur l'endroit ou se tenait la cadette de la famille quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

_Milles désolé pour la longues attente que vous avez du subir, Je m'en veux énormément ! Mais entre un syndrome de la page blanche et une année de Licence qui me prend bientôt tout mon temps ça a été assez dur. Mais cesse d'excuse, voilà une suite bien mérité qui en prévois une autre très prochainement ;)_

_En tout cas je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour tout les commentaire que vous m'avez laissé, ce sont eux qui me motive chaque jour et qui m'on pousser à ne pas vous laissez tomber. MERCI !_

_N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos avis, aussi constructif soit t'il, personne n'est parfait et je suis ouverte à toute suggestion :)_


	17. Cauchemars et démons intérieurs - Part 2

Chapitre 13 : Cauchemars et démon intérieur. Part 2.

Chris était devant la porte de la cuisine pour empêcher Piper de sortir de là pour aller chercher Phoebe.

- Bouge-toi de mon chemin avant que je ne t'explose comme je le ferais avec ce démon ! _insista-t-elle._

- Non Piper, c'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut nous séparer pour qu'il puisse enfin utiliser ses pouvoirs contre nous. _Tenta d'expliquer Chris._

- Et tu veux que je reste là en laissant ma sœur aux mains de ce démon ? _hurla-t-elle._

- Non Piper. Avec Chris on va aller la chercher. Expliqua Emily. Pendant ce temps vous allez protéger Wyatt et vous occupez de faire la potion qui le détruira. D'accord ?

- On ne la laissera pas tombé Piper. Elle est quelques part dans la maison et ont la trouvera. Affirma Chris. Mais en temps qu'élue vous feriez mieux de rester grouper toute les deux, ensemble il ne devrait pas pouvoir vous atteindre.

Piper se tourna vers sa sœur pour qu'elle l'aide, mais Paige savait qu'au fond les deux du futur avaient raison. Il fallait qu'ils restent regroupés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Ils ont raisons. S'il imite ce que Barbas nous a fait, il faut rester grouper.

Emily s'avança doucement de Piper et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Dès qu'on l'a retrouvé on se retrouve ici. Avec le pouvoir des trois vous devriez pouvoir invoquer le démon pour le détruire.

L'ainée soupira résigner avant de s'éloigner pour aller prendre son fils dans ses bras et aider Paige avec la potion. Chris prit la main d'Emily et ils fouillèrent toute les pièces qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, quand ils ne trouvèrent rien ils montèrent les escaliers menant à l'étages des chambres.

- S'il est déjà entrain de torturer Phoebe avec ses propres démons intérieurs comment on fait pour qu'elle les affronte ? _Demanda Chris._

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme affronter ses peurs. Il ne s'agit pas d'écraser une araigne qui te terrorise. Il faut faire face à ce qui t'empêcherais de fermer les yeux pendant la nuit. Un peu comme quand Melinda ne parvenait plus à dormir parce que quand elle fermait les yeux elle voyait encore et encore cette femme se mettre devant elle pour la sauvé d'un des démons de Wyatt.

- Ouais, je me souviens, sa culpabilité l'avait terrassé. _Soupira Chris, ne voulant pas repenser à ses souvenirs de sa sœur._

- Tant qu'elle n'a pas accepter de fermer les yeux et de dormir peu importe ce qu'elle voyait, ça n'est pas passé.

Ils allaient se rendre dans la chambre de Phoebe quand ils entendirent du bruit provenir du grenier. Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers menant au grenier. Cependant une fois dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien. Emily s'avança un peu plus alors que Chris était resté vers l'entrée. Elle finit par se retourner vers l'être de lumière.

- J'aurais juré avoir entendu quelques choses. _Affirma-t-elle_.

Puis ils entendirent un cri de Phoebe provenant de l'étage des chambres. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortit en courant. Chris qui était le plus proche était déjà lancé dans les escaliers, quand Emily voulu sortir à son tour du grenier cependant la porte se ferma d'un coup sec l'enfermant seul dans la pièce. Seule avec ses plus grands tourments.

- Chris ! _Hurla-t-elle tapant contre la porte bloquée._

Chris se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard, il était déjà dans le couloir des chambres, seuls avec cette voix qui trottait dans sa tête.

- Si tu savais te servir de tes pouvoirs rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Ta chère maman sans vie étendus au sol. Si seulement tu avais été aussi puissant que ton frère tu aurais pu la sauver. Mais non, petit Christopher n'est rien. Il sera toujours le deuxième, le bon à rien, l'échec de la famille Qui a conduit à la mort de sa propre mère et à la conversion de son fort et puissant grand frère. _Soufflait cette petite voix._

Chris secoua la tête ne voulant plus entendre tout ceci, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis plus de huit ans déjà. Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer pour faire taire cette voix mais le simple fait de fermer les yeux ramenait en lui ses plus grands cauchemars et toutes ses images et sensation qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à vivre.

- Tu ne l'as pas sauvé parce que tu es faible. Si faible que c'est elle qui a du te sauver le payant de sa vie. C'est toi qui aurait du mourir ce jour là tu le sais. N'est ce pas ?

- Non, je ne le crois pas. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Des sentiments à la con. Je peux les vaincre. _Tenta de raisonner Chris._

- Non, je suis la réalité de ce que tu as causé.

Chris se sentait sombrer sous le poids de sa culpabilité et sous le sentiment de faiblesse qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fort que son frère, son père le lui avait toujours fait comprendre, il n'était rien. Le démon commençait déjà à savourer la défaites du jeune sorcier. Cependant quand Chris entendit un hurlement provenant du grenier il ressentit comme un électrochoc. Emily. Ce simple nom, lui redonna toute la force dont il avait besoin pour faire face à ce que le démon lui faisait endurer. Elle l'avait déjà aidé par le passé à faire face à tous ses sentiments qui restait malgré tout ancré en lui. En repensant aux paroles de la sorcière il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller. Il laissa défilé difficilement ce cauchemars qui le hantait jour après jour, mais il savait déjà comment vivre avec, il avait déjà appris à vivre sous le poids de la culpabilité à a supporté son infériorité face à son frère. Il supportait de s'endormir tout les jours avec ça, alors pourquoi maintenant il ne le pourrait pas. Quand les images qu'il avait dans la tête s'achevèrent il entendit le démon crié et su qu'il avait gagné. Cependant les gémissements de souffrance qu'il entendait du grenier le firent réagir instantanément. Il se força pour ne pas courir sauver Emily en premier. Au lieu de ça il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de Phoebe qui était bloqué. Il n'abandonna pas et s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied dedans quand elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur une Phoebe qui séchait ses larmes.

- Je déteste ce genre de démon. Allons lui botter le cul ! _Déclara-t-elle déterminer._

- Tes sœurs sont en bas, elle prépare la potion. Viens je t'accompagne. _Dit Chris._

Cependant un autre crie provenant du grenier le stoppa, Phoebe sursauta au cri se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Puis voyant le visage partagé de Chris elle comprit.

- Il la retient là haut ? _demanda t'elle._

- Il a réussit à nous piéger quand on venait te chercher … _souffla Chris_. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser une nouvelle fois toute seule pour les rejoindre.

Phoebe savait à quel point ça devait être dur pour lui de dire ça, mais face à l'air strict du jeune homme elle ne pu qu'acquiescer. Il allait descendre les escaliers quand ils virent Paige avec des fioles dans une main et tenant piper de l'autre qui portait Wyatt.

- Phoebe ! Tu vas bien ?_ s'exclama Piper_

- Oui, ça va. Vous avez finis avec la potion ? _demanda Phoebe_.

Paige se contenta de lui montrer les fioles pour simple réponse tendis qu'elle et Piper les rejoignait en haut. Piper fut la première à remarquer l'absence d'Emily, elle allait poser la question quand un fracas retentit dans le grenier suivit d'une longue plainte féminine. Chris ne le supporta pas cette fois et couru au grenier mais du faire face à la porte qui était bloquer. Il tambourina dessus pour la faire s'ouvrir, mais rien n'y fit.

Emily de son coté ne voyait plus clairement la pièce en raison des larmes qui brouillait sa vision. Elle ne voulait seulement pas fermer les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir ce cauchemar qui la hantait au point qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis bientôt des semaines.

- Tu sais que c'est ce qui t'attendra une deuxième fois. Les flammes, les hurlements de la foule, le sourire vainqueur sur son visage. C'est tout ce qui t'attend. La mort, c'est tout ce que tu n'as jamais mérité. Tu as juste réussis à lui échapper trop de fois. Alors que c'est tout ce que tu mérites depuis toujours.

- Non, non, non. _Geignit la jeune fille en tombant à genoux au sol._

Même avec la plus grande des volontés elle n'y arrivait pas. Pas une deuxième fois. Elle tenta tout de même de fermer les yeux, mais elle les rouvrit instantanément, sentant la chaleur lui mordre chaque parcelle de son corps, la consumant petit à petit. Elle avait la sensation que même les yeux ouvert les flammes la rongeait, et que son rire satisfait résonnait tel un bourdonnement perpétuel dans son oreille.

- Tu n'es plus rien, Emily. Personne n'est venu te sauver. Personne n'a essayé. TU n'es rien. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Des flammes, des braises, la fumée, et la douleur. La douleur d'une mort lente et agonisante.

- Non ! _Hurla la jeune fille en se pliant ressentant une nouvelle fois la douleur qui_ _allait finir par la tuer._

Au même moment, la porte du grenier vola en éclat laissant enfin entrer Piper, Chris, Paige et Phoebe qui portait Wyatt. Chris se précipita vers Emily mais elle ne le laissa pas le toucher. Elle sentait sa peau lui bruler, elle avait l'impression que ces poumons étaient de nouveau en cendre. Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir une fois de plus.

- Et personne ne sera là pour te sauver, car c'est tout ce que tu mérite. Une longue et douloureuse mort.

Elle se sentait suffoquer, Chris lança un regard paniquer aux sœurs qui se concentrait pour essayé d'invoquer le démon à l'aide du pouvoir des trois.

- Chris ca ne marche pas. Il se cache dans son cauchemar. Tant qu'elle ne le combat pas, on ne pourra pas le vaincre. _Expliqua Phoebe désolé._

Cependant elles n'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent avec d'autre sort. Chris se tourna vers Emily qui était toujours roulé en boule. Il se mit face à elle et malgré ses longues plaintes, il lui prit l'épaule et la força à relever la tête vers lui.

- Emily écoute moi.

- Va-t'en, Chris, tu vas bruler toi aussi. Va t'en avant qu'il soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne t'attrape.

- Je ne m'en irais nulle part Emily. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Emily ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, bien sur que si. Je le sens encore et encore.

Elle toussa fortement, se sentant étouffer par la fumer que seule elle pouvait sentir. Chris lui tenait toujours le visage.

- Emily qu'est ce que tu vois ? raconte-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider.

La jeune fille laissa rouler des larmes sur son visage, en secouant négativement la tête.

- Non, non. Tu vas bruler toi aussi.

Soudain le jeune homme se souvint les paroles que Bianca avait dites lorsqu'elle avait voulu le ramener. Ce qui l'attendrait s'il ne coopérait pas, ce qui était réservé à Emily …

- Emily tu vois ta mort sur le buché ?! _s'exclama Chris horrifié_

Les trois sœur Halliwell relevèrent la tête choquer par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Emily serait morte sur un bucher ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait un peu de mal à concevoir pleinement la mort de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se trouvait en face d'elle. Mais elle était un être de lumière comme Léo. Et Léo aussi était mort une première fois. Emily se prit la tête dans ses mains à l'entente de ce mot, elle secoua la tête en pleure.

- Je ne peux pas Chris. Je ne peux pas. Ça fait mal si mal. _Pleura-t-elle._ Je suis morte la tête haute pour plaire à tout le monde. Mais je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième fois. Pas encore pitié m'oblige pas à fermer les yeux. Je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas … pas les flammes.

Chris la regarda souffrir, sans savoir comment agir. Il est vrai que lui ou les sœurs quelques soient leur souffrance ou leur émotions douloureuses, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi infranchissable que ça. Lui avait eu des années pour se faire une raison et apprendre à vivre avec ses remord. Mais Emily était morte il n'y a que quelques semaines de la manière la plus atroce qui soit.

- Emily, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ce ne sont que des images. Tu ne mourras pas une deuxième fois. Fait moi confiance.

- Non … Non …_ répétait t'elle perpétuellement._

Au dessus de leur tête à tous le démon ricana, même s'il n'avait les sœurs Halliwell, la mi-sorcière mi être de lumière serait une bien assez grande récompense et au vu de ses pouvoirs, il pourrait enfin atteindre un niveau supérieur. Chris se rendait compte que la situation devenait grave, les sœurs n'arrivait toujours pas invoquer le démon qui se cachait derrière la détresse d'Emily. Il prit une grande inspiration et enveloppa ses bras autour du corps fragile d'Emily qui hurla de douleur.

- Chris non, va t'en. Tu vas bruler. On va tous bruler.

Pourtant il ne lâcha pas son emprise autour d'elle.

- Je n'ai rien Emily, je ne brule pas et toi non plus. Ce ne sont que des images. Des images qui font peu être mal moralement mais elles ne te tueront pas. Fait moi confiance Emily.

Elle tentait de se débattre mais il la tint plus fermement encore.

- Je ne te laisserais pas. Cette fois tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là. Fait moi confiance. Ferme les yeux, il ne t'arrivera rien. _Assura-t-il._

- Je ne peux pas. _Pleura-t-elle._

- Si tu peux Emily. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et tu n'es pas seule, je suis là.

Petit à petit il la sentit se tendre, elle avait fermé les yeux il le savait. Elle laissait enfin son cauchemar l'envahir. Il ne la lâcha à aucun moment, lui frottant le dos en signe de présence et de réconfort. Au bout de quelques minutes ils entendirent le démon hurler de rage au même moment où il apparu devant les sœurs. Elles lancèrent les fioles sur lui et il disparu dans une longue plainte. Chris serrait toujours contre lui une Emily complètement bouleversé. Il finit par les éclipser au P3 pour plus de tranquillité et d'intimité.

La dure et longue journée avait finalement terminé laissant place à la nuit. Emily avait finalement tout raconté à Chris, dans les moindres détails, et même s'il se sentait coupable de tout ça elle avait su lui faire entendre raison aussi bien que lui avait tenté de la réconforter. Il était minuit passé et Emily c'était assise au bord du lit qu'elle partageait avec Chris. Il avait un air d'ange sur le visage alors qu'il dormait. Il semblait vraiment plus paisible, elle savait que lui non plus ne dormait plus beaucoup en ce moment, et elle était soulager de le voir prendre quelques heure de repos. Elle détourna son attention de lui et le reporta sur le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains, qui l'occupait. Bien qu'elle ait fait face à ce démon et à ce qu'il représentait, elle n'avait pas retrouvé la sérénité. Elle avait toujours peur de fermer, les yeux. Moins qu'avant mais cette peur était toujours présente. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main caresser le bas de son dos découvert et des lèvres se posé sur son épaule dénudé.

- Viens dormir, Emily. _Souffla Chris_.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolé. _Grimaça-t-elle._

Il n'accorda aucune importance à ce qu'elle disait, il la tira doucement à lui. Elle s'allongea dos contre le torse nu de Chris, elle laissa leur jambe s'entremêler et frissonna quand elle senti le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou alors qu'il venait d'y déposer sa tête.

- Dors, Tu ne crains rien je suis là. _Souffla-t-il._

- Chris ….

- Chut. Ferme les yeux. Et laisse toi aller. Je suis là tu n'es plus seule.

Elle ne pu qu'obéir, et se laissa aller. Petit à petit les battements de cœur de Chris qu'elle entendait la bercèrent et elle tomba enfin dans un sommeil calme et bien mérité. Quand il entendit enfin Emily respirer de façon douce et régulière, il sourit. Pour une fois il laisserait au lendemain ses inquiétudes et sa rancœur vis-à-vis d'un frère qui avait réussit à briser une femme aussi forte et douce qu'Emily. Alors il se laissa lui aussi aller dans un sommeil qui ne pouvait être que paisible dans les bras de la femme qu'il aime.


	18. L'homme idéal – Part 1

**Chapitre 14 : L'homme idéal – Part 1**

- Chris dépêche toi ! Les démons ne vont pas nous attendre bien sagement ! cria Emily.

Elle rangeait le Crystal et la carte de San Francisco avec laquelle elle avait cherché un démon qu'elle devait aller vaincre avec Chris. Chris finit par dévaler les escaliers du manoir pour la rejoindre, un bout de papier en main contenant le sort tirer du livre des ombres pour vaincre le démon.

- Ah enfin ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Chris se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Piper, on y va ! Cria Chris.

Il prit la main d'Emily et tout les deux s'éclipsèrent dans une allée sombre de la ville. Pendant que Chris et Emily poursuivaient et se battaient contre le démon, Wyatt avait été attaqué par un démon. Piper qui l'avait bien entendu détruit à temps, c'était rendu compte que son seul objectif dans la vie devait être celui d'élever et de protéger son fils au détriment de sa vie amoureuse qu'elle voulait abandonner. Paige et Phoebe qui préparaient une fête surprise pour son anniversaire ne voulait pas croire que Piper décide quelques choses de la sorte. Paige avait donc décidé de conjurer l'homme parfait avec l'aide de Phoebe comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour redonner goût à Piper à l'amour.

Pendant tout ce temps, dans l'ombre et dans le secret, une secte observait l'image de Wyatt, parlant de lui et de comment il pourrait l'atteindre pour le rallier à leur cause maléfique.

Piper était assise sur son lit feuilletant le livre des ombres alors que Chris énervé se tenait debout devant elle. Emily était quand à elle assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre à les observer.

- Comment suis-je censé protéger Wyatt si tu ne me dit pas quand un démon l'attaque ? demanda Chris

- Chris je m'en occupe. Répondit Piper.

- C'est bien, mais imaginons que se soit le démon que je cherche. Le démon qui va s'en prendre à Wyatt. La raison pour laquelle je suis revenu. Ajouta Chris.

- Et bien tu n'as plus à t'en faire car je l'ai éliminé. Répondit Piper. Et puis d'ailleurs tu te répètes tu as déjà dit ça pour combien de démon jusqu'à présent ?

- Ca n'est pas le sujet Piper. Répondit Emily. On ne sait pas qui en a après Wyatt. Et on ne le saura pas si tu ne nous tiens pas au courant des attaques, on est là pour aider, mais si toi tu ne nous aide pas ça ne marchera jamais.

- Piper, Soupira Chris. On n'a que l'intérêt de Wyatt en tête.

- Moi aussi. Répliqua Pier. Le démon n'est pas là.

Elle ferma le livre et se leva.

- A quoi ressemblai t'il ? demanda Emily

- Grand, en robe noire, il tenait une tige en métal. Expliqua Piper en s'occupant du linge.

- Vraiment ? demanda Chris sarcastiquement. Ca réduit les suspects …

- Si un autre vient, je serais là. Répondit elle calme.

- C'est justement où je veux en venir. Protesta Chris. Et si tu n'es pas là ? Que se passera t'il si tu es à un de tes rendez vous avec le pompier où n'importe qui d'autre que tu dois voir cette semaine ?

- Chris ! S'offusqua Emily.

- Ecoute Chris, ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je ne sortirais plus avec le pompier ou qui que se soit d'autre, pour me consacré uniquement à Wyatt.

- Que … Quoi ? bredouilla surpris Chris tendis qu'Emily avait le regard paniqué.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Répondit Piper

- Tu ne peux pas abandonner l'amour, Piper. S'exclama Chris. Pas maintenant, pas pour toujours.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas c'est tout. Répondit Emily. Ce n'est pas normal ou humain. TU n'as pas à faire ce genre de sacrifice pour Wyatt. Chris et Moi sommes là pour ça. C'est de la folie ce que tu dis.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas là avant. Répondit Piper en prenant le panier de linge et sortant de la pièce. Ecoutez la seule chose qui importe maintenant c'est le meilleur pour Wyatt.

Chris et Emily la suivirent rapidement dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Wyatt.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Wyatt. Protesta Chris.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ? demanda Piper.

- Parce qu'on a vu le futur et ce n'est pas ce qui doit se passé. Répondit Emily.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il doit se passé ? demanda une fois de plus la sorcière.

- Allez. tu sais qu'on ne peut pas répondre. Dit Chris.

- Et bien puisque vous êtes venu du futur pour changer les choses, peu être que c'était une chose à changer. Déclara Piper.

- Non ! Insista Emily. Définitivement pas. Bien sur que non, jamais !

- Chut ! lui dit Piper.

Chris soupira pendant qu'Emily regardait toujours incrédule Piper qui posait par terre le panier. Wyatt était couché dans son lit et les regardaient. Sur la commode Piper remarqua un cadeau.

- Qui a laissé ça ? demanda t'elle

- Ecoute, si tu es tant absorbé par la protection de Wyatt il y a d'autre moyen pour y arriver tu sais. Commenta Chris

Piper sortit la carte de son enveloppe et commença à la lire, alors qu'Emily regardait Chris avec un air interrogateur ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Les quelles ? demanda Piper distraitement.

- Comme laisser Léo l'emmener avec lui là haut pour un moment. Suggéra Chris. où …

Il s'avança vers le lit de Wyatt qui déploya son bouclier magique. Emily le réprimanda du regard en même temps qu'elle ramassait un jouet qui trainait par terre. Chris s'éloigna et aussitôt Wyatt baissa son bouclier sans que Piper ne remarque rien.

- Ou tu peux lui bloquer ses pouvoirs. Conclut Chris en regardant Wyatt l'air penseur.

Emily resta bouche bée, horrifié par la suggestion de Chris, elle en fit tomber ce qu'elle venait de ramasser par terre.

- Leo m'a laissé un cadeau, comme c'est gentil. Dit Piper sans leur prêter attention.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda Chris en s'approchant d'elle et ignorant Emily.

- De quoi ?

- De bloquer les pouvoir de Wyatt. repris Chris.

- Jamais. Répondit sans hésiter Piper.

- Pourquoi pas ? insista Chris. Plus personne ne sera après lui et tu as de nouveau ta vie normale.

- Mais ça serais égoïste de ma part, de mettre mes besoins avant son destin. Expliqua Piper. Je ne suis pas un Martyr Chris, vraiment, je ne le suis pas. J'ai compris maintenant. Je suis la mère d'un être vraiment très spécial. Et que si je fais correctement mon travaille il grandira pour faire des choses spéciale lui aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être plus important que ça ?

Face au parole de Piper et à ce qu'il savait qu'elle ne savait pas Chris resta muet. Emily aussi réagit en détournant son regard pour tenter d'oublier les images qui lui revenait en tête du tyran qu'il allait plutôt devenir. Mais elle s'avança vers Chris et lui pris la main.

- Si tu veux bien nous excuser Piper, je dois parler à Chris.

Sans attendre de réponse, ils disparurent dans un rayon de lumière Bleue et blanche. Ils apparurent dans le parc, sous « leur » magnifique saule pleureur. Chris se détacha d'elle et la regarda interrogateur alors que sa colère à elle augmentait.

- Bloquer les pouvoir de Wyatt ? répliqua t'elle. Tu es devenu fou ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Au contraire, ça pourrait être la solution. Répondit Chris sans vraiment lui faire face.

- Ca ne fait pas partit du plan. Ce n'est pas le pourquoi nous sommes ici.

- Les plans ont changé. Répondit-il simplement.

- Depuis quand ? Poursuivit-elle. Notre but est toujours d'empêcher Wyatt de devenir démonique avec son don.

- C'est justement ce que j'ai en tête sans ses pouvoirs jamais il ne deviendrait celui qu'il est devenu ! s'exclama Chris

- Lui bloquer ses pouvoirs ne veux pas dire qu'ils vont soudainement l'oublier ! Il continuera d'être une cible sauf que cette fois il ne pourra plus se défendre. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Sans ses pouvoirs il ne prendrait pas possession du monde. Continua sur la défensive Chris. Sans ses pouvoirs tu serais toujours en vie !

Emily se retourna quelque seconde de lui à ses mots vers l'arbre pour se calmer avant de reprendre plus doucement.

- Je suis morte pour cette cause Chris. Souffla-t-elle. Pour que tu puisses le sauver.

- Mais si je n'ai pas envi de le sauvé ! s'écria Chris. Si pour une fois je voudrais être celui qui a de l'importance, le puissant de la famille, le doublement bénie !

Elle le regarda incrédule, ne le reconnaissant pas dans ses mots.

- C'est de ça dont il s'agit ? demanda t'elle doucement. La mentalité du deuxième de la famille, qui se croit inférieur et moins capable que son grand frère ? C'est de ça dont il est question ?

Elle le regarda plusieurs secondes, en attendant une réponse mais n'en obtint pas il se contentait de l'éviter du regard.

- Parce que si c'est vraiment de ça dont il est question je ne t'aiderais pas bien au contraire. Tu n'es pas celui qui doit embrasser ce destin et tu le sais.

- Pourquoi pas ! Il n'est pas le seule enfant doublement béni. Je suis aussi le fils d'une élue et d'un être de lumière. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne semble s'en souvenir ?!

- Moi je m'en souviens et je t'ai toujours appuyé quand les autres l'oubliaient. Mais ce n'est pas ton destin, tu n'es pas le roi Arthur Chris ! Cria Emily perdant patience.

Chris se retourna tendit qu'elle soupirait. Au bout de quelques temps elle s'avança doucement vers l'être de lumière et se mis face à lui posant sa main sur son bras. Quand il ne l'éloigna pas elle prit une grosse inspiration et poursuivit.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Chris. Tu as toujours vécue dans son ombre, alors que tu as autant de mérite que lui si ce n'est plus, au vu de tous les sacrifices et de la longue vie de bataille que tu as mené. Mais Wyatt est celui qui doit nous guider. Pas toi. Toi tu es là pour le soutenir et l'appuyer pour qu'il reste toujours dans le droit chemin. Et c'est ce que tu es venu faire ici, éviter qu'il ne soit corrompu. Tu n'es pas là pour lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Vous avez chacun un destin qui vous es propre, n'oublis pas ça.

Elle tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue, mais celui-ci détourna le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse faire le contraire.

- Je t'aime Chris. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas à prendre la place de ton frère. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Toi et moi sommes là pour le sauvé, pas pour lui enlever son droit. D'accord ?

Chris soupira avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer tendrement. Mais sur son visage on pouvait lire son obstination, il n'en démoderait pas, ainsi il ne lui répondit pas.

**XXX**

Le lendemain, Piper reçu son cadeau, à savoir Mr Parfait, elle le refusa et s'énerva sur le sujet mais fut rapidement séduite par l'homme parfait qu'il était. Et partit avec lui et Wyatt dehors en ville.

Pendant ce temps Chris était assis au grenier en feuilletant le livre des ombre une nouvelle fois au cas où quelque chose lui ai échappé à lui et à Piper. Cependant il était distrait, il n'avait pas vraiment adressé la parole à Emily depuis leur dispute la veille. Il savait qu'elle s'énerverait contre lui quand elle découvrirait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de convaincre les sœurs de bloquer les pouvoir de Wyatt. C'était la seule solution, pour sauver le futur et pour la sauver elle. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le monde soit encore une fois détruit ou celui de perdre sa famille. Chris soupira en refermant le livre, décidément il ne trouverait rien ici. Il se leva et décida de s'éclipser au P3 pour voir ce que faisait Emily. Quand il apparu dans la pièce principale du P3, il n'entendit aucun bruit et se demandait si Emily était vraiment là. Il s'avança vers la pièce où ils logeaient et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il fut surpris de voir Emily assoupis sur le bureau, la tête posé sur une masse livre et de feuille volante. Il s'appuya contre le cadran de la porte en la regardant tendrement, puis il soupira, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, ses cauchemars bien que moins fréquent et moins violent la hantaient toujours certaines nuits. Et il se sentait totalement responsable et impuissant face à la souffrance qu'avait causée son grand frère démoniaque. Il soupira une fois de plus en refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveillé sachant exactement ce qu'il devait et ce qu'il allait faire.


End file.
